Alles oder nichts
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Draco ist unendlich verzweifelt. Seine Mutter ist tot, sein Vater in Askaban. Und dann ist da auch noch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hat. SLASH Alternatives Ende on
1. 1

Alles oder nichts?  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören die Figuren dieses Fics nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Außerdem verdiene ich mit dieser FF kein Geld. Eigentlich schade, oder? Vielleicht könnte ich ja dann mit Joanne verhandeln, ob sie mir nicht Draco verkauft! *grins*  
  
Thema: Wie soll es anders sein? Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: Draco ist unendlich verzweifelt. Seine Mutter ist tot, sein Vater in Askaban. Und dann auch noch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte...  
  
Warning: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Diese Story wird voraussichtlich eine Slash FF werden. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte erst gar nicht weiterlesen.  
  
Pairings: Draco/?, ansonsten das, was sich ergibt.  
  
Genre: Alles mögliche.  
  
Widmung: Diese Geschichte ist meinen zwei Freundinnen (sweetlove89 und Lena) gewidmet. Und natürlich gilt ein bisschen auch Mr. Tom Felton. Ähm ja, wie viel,... Ungefähr alles!  
  
Reviews: Ich wär super happy über Reviews. Das hier ist nämlich meine erste FF.  
  
Thanx an sweetlove89, die das Beta lesen für diese Story übernommen hat.  
  
So, jetzt hab ich es auch endlich geschafft. Ich bin fertig mit Müll labern.  
  
Nur noch eins: Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
1/?  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
~Prolog~  
  
"Nein, du darfst nicht sterben! Nein. Bleib bei mir, bitte Mum! Das kannst du mir nicht antun." Verzweifelt starrte der Junge mit den silbergrauen Augen die Frau, die vor ihm lag an. "Nein, Mum bitte nicht sterben."  
  
"Oh Junge, es war ihre eigene Schuld! Sie wollte es nicht anders!" Eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Person stand jetzt hinter dem Jungen.  
  
"Du.... Du. Es ist alles deine Schuld. Du hast sie umgebracht." Aufgebracht schrie der Junge den Mann an.  
  
"Na und?" Die Person lachte grausam.  
  
"Vater! Ich dachte, du hättest sie geliebt."  
  
"Habe ich auch, aber sie hat den Lord beleidigt." War die abfällige Erwiderung des Vaters.  
  
"Das ist doch kein Grund!" Der Junge sah seinen Vater entsetzt an.  
  
"D-d-draco!" Die am Boden liegend Person öffnete ihre Augen.  
  
"Mum!" Er kniete sich neben seine Mutter.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, mein Junge!"  
  
Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. "Ich dich auch." Seine Mutter schloss die Augen. "Nein, Mum du darfst nicht sterben."  
  
Doch es war zu spät. Sie war bereits tot. Und wieder ertönte dieses grausame Lachen seines Vaters.  
  
~Prolog Ende~  
  
Oh Gott, schon wieder dieser Alptraum, ich saß wie fast jede Nacht kerzengerade auf meinem Bett. Und immer wieder stellte ich mir die gleichen Fragen. Jedoch wusste ich auch, das sie mir nie beantwortet werden würden. Wieso hatte er das nur getan? Ich hätte meine Mutter beschützen sollen, nein ich hätte sie beschützen müssen! Aber ich war zu schwach! Ich hätte stark sein müssen. Doch es ist zu spät. Sie ist tot. Und es ist schon wieder war ich es, der stark sein musste. Aber ich würde es schaffen. Wenn auch nur ihr zu liebe. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, um wieder einzuschlafen. Ich vernahm das leise Schnarchen, das vom Bett aus neben mir in mein Ohr drang. Crabbe schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Ganz toll! Ich konnte jedenfalls nicht wieder einschlafen und entschloss mich, mich schon mal anzuziehen.  
  
Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Es war zwar noch ziemlich früh, aber ich wusste, das es auch zu dieser Zeit etwas zu essen gab. Als ich den Saal betrat, entdeckte ich Granger, die ohne ihren heiß- geliebten Wiesel frühstückte. Das war ein Anblick, den ich kaum noch gewöhnt war, denn seid dem Sommer waren sie und Wiesel unzertrennlich. Er hatte es wohl endlich geschafft, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Sollte ich mal wieder einem dummen Kommentar dazu ablassen? Ich entschied mich dafür, es zu tun. Vielleicht würde mich das mal auf andere Gedanken bringen. "Na, Schlammblut, hat dich dein ach-so-toller Freund Wiesel verlassen?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht?" Kam die kalte Erwiderung. So etwas war ich von ihr ja gar nicht mehr gewohnt. Tja, tja, tja. Plötzlich entdeckte ich, wie Tränen, in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Also stimmte mein Vermutung doch.  
  
"Mit wem hat er dich denn betrogen?" Fragte ich spöttisch. Das Gespräch fing tatsächlich an mir zu gefallen.  
  
Doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Statt dessen rannte Granger nur aus dem Saal. Ich hatte es also mal wieder geschafft. Ich ging weiter zum Slytherintisch und setzte mich an das hintere Ende der reichlich gedeckten Tafel. Der Grund dafür war Pansy Pakinson. Ich wette, sie hätte mir wieder erzählt, wie toll ich doch bin und, und, und. Als ob ich das nicht auch so wüsste. Pansy war fast so nervig wie Crabbe und Goyle zusammen. Und ich denke, sie denkt wirklich das wir heiraten und Kinder kriegen. Das ich nicht lache. Ich und Pansy, das ist widerlich. Nee, wenn ich nur daran denke....  
  
"Malfoy, was sollte das gerade?" Was hatte Potter denn jetzt schon wieder? Und was denkt der sich, wer er ist, mich beim Frühstück doof anzuquatschen?  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich, Potter. Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan." Mit Unschuldsmiene blickte ich ihn an.  
  
"Mir nicht, aber Hermine."  
  
"Ach, du meinst wegen Wiesel?"  
  
"Ja, das meine ich. Geh dich sofort bei ihr entschuldigen."  
  
"Wieso sollte ich. Ist nicht mein Problem, wenn ihr Freund fremd geht." Ich legte mein Besteck beiseite, schob den Stuhl zurück und verschwand aus der Halle ohne Potter auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Eigentlich könnte ich mir ein Leben ohne die ständigen Streitereien mit ihm gar nicht mehr denken. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, machen sie mir sogar Spaß. Was ich natürlich in keinem Fall zugeben würde.  
  
Ich ging schon mal in Richtung Kerker, wo wir die nächste Stunde Zaubertränke haben sollten. Ob Granger wohl kommen würde? Warum denke ich so etwas? Früher hätte es mich ja auch nicht gestört.  
  
-Ja, früher...  
  
Snape saß schon vorne am Pult und bereite den Unterricht vor. Ich konnte nur hoffen, das er mich nicht ansprechen würde. Doch niemand schien auf meine Wünsche Rücksicht zu nehmen.  
  
"Hallo Mr. Malfoy, schon so früh auf den Beinen?" Was geht ihn das eigentlich an? Und warum spricht er mich mit Mr. Malfoy an? Ist er krank, oder so? Er ist mein Onkel!  
  
"Onkel Sevvy, ich bin extra nur für DICH so früh aufgestanden." Der Sarkasmus meiner Worte war unschwer heraus zu hören. Es war lustig mit anzusehen, wie er bei der Überbetonung seines Namen kurz zusammen zuckte. Er war wohl heute nicht für dumme Sprüche aufgelegt und entschied sich scheinbar dafür nichts zu sagen. Mir sollte es recht sein. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzte mich dann auf meinen Platz. Noch war der Kerker gänzlich leer. Was sich aber schnell ändern sollte. Potter betrat schweigend den Raum. Er setzte sich völlig geistesabwesend neben mich. Was sollte das denn jetzt schon wieder? Moment mal. Oh Gott, riecht er gut!  
  
Draco spinnst du jetzt völlig? Was denkst du da für einen Müll? Potter und gut in einem Satz? Das gibt es nicht. Ich sollte ihn mal fragen, was er sich denkt, sich einfach neben mich zu setzten.  
  
"Potter, was soll das? Wieso setzt du dich einfach neben mich?"  
  
"Ich dachte, du wärst Ron!" Bekam ich als Antwort. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber ich hinderte ihn daran, indem ich ihn unsanft am Arm festhielt.  
  
"Seh ich wirklich so schlimm aus?" Die Frage war völlig ernst gemeint, aber Potter machte sich tatsächlich darüber lustig. Deshalb entschloss ich mich, es ihm deutlich zu machen, das ich es wissen wollte. "Sag es mir, bitte!" Hatte ich wirklich 'bitte' gesagt? Oh nein, das wird er mir mein Leben lang vorhalten.  
  
Potter sah mich ruhig an. Ein Schnauben signalisierte, wie unnötig diese Frage war. Außerdem was interessierte es mich, was er über mich dachte? Aber wie konnte man mich mit Ronald Weasley verwechseln? Wir haben doch nun wirklich absolut keine Ähnlichkeit.  
  
"Schlimm? Nicht wirklich..." Potters Wangen färbten sich etwas rötlich. So wie er jetzt vor mir stand sah er wirklich...süß aus.  
  
Ich glaub mir geht es heute echt nicht so gut. So etwas kann ich ja wohl nicht mal denken! "Was soll das heißen, nicht wirklich?" Gut gemacht Draco. Endlich mal eine sinnvolle Frage. Naja sinnvoll....?  
  
Ich musste grinsen als Potter bei dieser Frage noch etwas roter wurde. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, das meine Hände immer noch seine Handgelenke umschlungen hatten. Ich ließ ihn ruckartig los. Trotzdem stand er wie versteinert vor mir.  
  
"Potter, was ist los? Schläfst du im stehen?" Lustig, echt! Was besseres hätte ich mir auch nicht einfallen lassen können. Meine Sprüche waren auch schon mal besser. Dieser hier hatte seine Wirkung völlig verfehlt. Potter rührte sich nicht. Ich nahm meine Hand hoch und winkte ein paar mal vor seinen Augen hin und her. Endlich schien er bemerkt zu haben, das er mich die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Er löste sich aus seiner Position und rannte aus dem Klassenraum. Wirklich lächerlich! Aber was hatte ihn denn so aus der Fassung gebrach? Ich etwa? Hatte sich der kleine Potter in mich verliebt? Wohl ehr nicht! Warum auch, wir waren Feinde. Oder, vielleicht....  
  
Draco, du solltest dich echt krank melden. Was wenn ich einen meiner wirren Gedanken ausspräche? Mir würde wahrscheinlich die Todesstrafe drohen.  
  
Es gongte und der Raum füllte sich bis auf den letzten Platz. Auch Potter und Granger waren da. Granger saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Platz und folgte dem Unterrichtsgeschehen. Mich nahm sie nicht mal wahr. Potter hingegen wurde immer verlegen, wenn ich ansah. Was wenn er mich doch liebte? Ich würde ganz sicher meinen Spaß mit ihm haben. Naja, ich wollte es nach dem Unterricht herausfinden. Bei Merlin, der Tag schien besser zu werden.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Ich weiß, dass das kein sehr langes Chap ist. Aber ich verspreche euch, das Nächste wird länger! Ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen! Und bitte vergesst meine Reviews nicht. *flehend guck* Dann schreib ich das zweite auch ganz, ganz schnell! (Ist keine Drohung) 


	2. 2

Erst einmal: Danke für die lieben Reviews.  
  
@Tinkalili: Danke, mach ich!  
  
@Silvi: Hoffe, du ließt auch weiter! *flehend guck*  
  
@Mene Malfoy: Wow, danke für das liebe lange Review! Freue mich, dass es dir gefällt. Deshalb mag ich Draco auch. Er ist ja sooooo süß! *g*  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören alle Figuren nicht mir. *Will Draco* Aber nein, Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers haben ja alle Rechte.  
  
Summary: Immer noch: Draco ist verzweifelt. Seine Mutter ist tot, sein Vater in Askaban. Und dann ist da auch noch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte...  
  
Warnings: Das hier ist eine Slash FF, wer damit nicht klar kommt, weis ja wie man hier wieder rauskommt. Außerdem ist das Rating PG-13. Wieso schreib ich das eigentlich unter Warnings? Auch egal. Jetzt wisst ihr es ja.  
  
Pairings: Draco/? und was sich ergibt.  
  
Widmung: Bleibt gleich!  
  
Reviews: Bitte, bitte ganz, ganz viel reviewen! *flehend auf dem Boden knie*  
  
Anmerkungen zu diesem Chap: Ich glaub, Snape ist ein bisschen OOC geraten.  
  
Thanx wie immer an mein sweetlove89-Schnucky, die meine Fehler korrigiert.  
  
Wieso muss man das eigentlich immer schreiben?  
  
Naja, jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
2/?  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
Ich saß immer noch in Zaubertränke und hörte gelangweilt Snape zu, der irgend etwas über Liebestränke erzählte. Völlig uninteressant. Wieso machen wir nicht mal Todestränke, oder etwas der gleichen? Aber a propos Liebe. Echt gutes Stichwort. Ich musste mir ja noch etwas für Potter ausdenken. Es sollte etwas sein, das er nie vergessen würde. Ich war völlig in Gedanken vertieft, das mich erst mein 'geliebter' Onkel wieder auf die Erde zurück holte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, sind sie nicht auch der Meinung, das es erlaubt sein sollte, diese Tränke an lebenden Modellen zu veranschaulichen?" Hä? Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. Aber ich dachte, mein Onkel würde so wieso nur eine Zustimmung von mir wollen.  
  
"Natürlich, Prof. Snape."  
  
"Ach ja, und an wen hätten sie da so gedacht?" Wieso wollte er das jetzt auch noch wissen? Das ist mir so egal!  
  
"An niemanden bestimmten."  
  
"Wie wäre es mit ihnen selbst?" Bitte was, hatte der Mann nen Knall? Sollte ich etwa das Versuchsobjekt spielen? Ich wusste ja nicht mal, was bei Einnahme dieses Trankes passierte.  
  
"Das ist keine besonders gute Idee." Warum sah er mich jetzt so komisch an? Ich hatte doch gar nichts gemacht.  
  
"Wovor haben sie Angst? Der Trank verrät ihre Gefühle doch nicht... Nur ihnen selbst." Forderte er mich heraus? Oh, ich hatte ja so was von keine Lust auf diese dummen Spielchen. Aber was sollte ich machen. Ein Malfoy konnte sich nicht einfach so geschlagen geben.  
  
"Als ob ich das nicht selbst wüsste." Ob das wohl glaubwürdig klang? Ich machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich werde es tun."  
  
Snape setzte ein überlegendes Lächeln auf und sagte, dass ich nach vorne kommen solle. Wie ich ihn doch manchmal hasste. Er wusste genau, wie er mich dazu brachte, Dinge zu tun, die ich gar nicht wollte.  
  
Nun stand ich also vorne und setzte den vernichtendsten Blick auf, den ich hatte. Snape stand immer noch vor dem Kessel und rührte darin herum.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, sind sie bereit?" Warum sollte ich nicht bereit sein. Der Trank würde bei mir so wie so nichts nützen. Ich, und Gefühle? Das ich nicht lache.  
  
"Ja, Professor." Bei Merlin, sah das abartig aus. Wollte er mich vergiften? Ich nahm den Schöpflöffel in die Hand und flößte mir das purpurne Gebräu ein. Am Anfang spürte ich nichts. Doch dann wurde mit schlagartig abwechselnd warm und kalt. Jedoch als es aufhörte fühlte ich mich nicht anders als zuvor.  
  
"Und, was fühlen sie?" Ich sah ihn mit Genugtuung an. Der Trank wirkte bei mir nicht.  
  
"Tja, Professor, sie müssen irgend etwas falsch gemacht haben, ich fühle keine Veränderung."  
  
"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Haben sie mir denn nicht zu gehört? Die richtig Wirkung des Trankes setzt meistens nicht sofort ein. Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, wie er bei ihnen wirkt." Na, toll. Warum hatte ich die Frage mit den lebend Modellen nicht einfach verneint? Warum musste ich nur so stolz sein? Ich hätte so einfach jemand anderen für den Versuch vorschlagen können. Zum Beispiel Potter. Aber nein. Ich musste mich ja provozieren lassen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Ich glaubte, Snape hatte bei dem Trank wirklich irgend etwas falsch gemacht. Ich jedenfalls hatte schlimme Wahnvorstellungen. Diese Vorstellungen waren schlimmer als die Alpträume, die mich Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten.  
  
Seid der letzten Stunde Zaubertränke, sah ich immer wieder zwei Jungen, eng ineinander verschlungen, versteckt in einer Ecke stehen. Ich konnte die Jungen nicht genau erkennen, und doch war es, als würde ich sie genau kennen. Jedes Mal starb der kleinere der Jungen. Und ein Teil von mir mit. Noch nie vorher hatte ich solche Emotionen in einen Tagtraum gesteckt. Ich hatte vorher noch NIE solche Gefühle gehabt. Ich dachte, ich hätte gar keine. Und doch brachten mich diese fast um den Verstand. Es tat mir weh, wirklich weh. Und das blieb nicht unbemerkt.  
  
Prof. McGonagall zum Beispiel wollte mich zu Madame Pomfrey schicken, weil ich in ihrem Unterricht anfing wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Das war das erste mal, das ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Der Grund dafür war, das ich herausgefunden hatte, wer der größere Junge war. Die Gestalten waren nicht mehr so verschwommen wie am Anfang, und deshalb konnte ich klar und deutlich erkennen, das ich es war, der mit jemand anderem in Zärtlichkeiten vertieft war. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, der sich dann zu diesem unendlichen zittern entwickelte, das nicht mal der McGonagall unentdeckt blieb.  
  
Doch es war keine Angst, die meinen Körper erschaudern ließ, sondern pures Entsetzen. Nicht nur, das ich mit einem Jungen zusammen war, nein, das ließ sich ja halbwegs noch verkraften, aber das mein Geliebter dann starb, das bereitete mit Kopfzerbrechen.  
  
Ich hatte die Sache mit Potter schon fast vergessen, doch dann bemerkte ich, das er mir die ganze Zeit besorgte Blicke zuwarf. Ich lachte innerlich auf. Ich fühlte mich wieder etwas wohler. Das Potter in mich verliebt war, fand ich recht amüsant.  
  
Aber was, wenn...  
  
Nein, nein, nein das konnte nicht sein. Ich und Potter, das ich nicht lache. Höchstens...  
  
Super Idee! Ich würde Potter Gefühle für ihn vorspielen und ihn dann ganz einfach wieder fallen lassen. Ich entschloss mich ihn nach den Abendessen anzusprechen. Nach Zaubertränke hatte es durch den kleinen, ähm... Zwischenfall ja leider nicht geklappt.  
  
Aber vorher musste ich noch zu Snape, um ihn zu fragen, wann dieser verdammte Trank endlich seine Wirkung verlor.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Der Rest der Stunde bei McGonagall war reibungslos verlaufen. Ich hatte keine Tagträume oder der gleich mehr. Da ich aber merkte, das die Wirkung des Trankes immer noch nicht verblasst war, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Ich klopfte nicht, sondern betrat einfach das Klassenzimmer. Snape saß wie erwartet an seinem Schreibtisch.  
  
"Oh, Draco!" Er sah von seinen Unterlagen auf und sah mir direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Was sollte das vorhin?" Ich starrte zurück, aber mein Onkel konnte meinen Blicken noch nie stand halten, sodass er den Blick löste.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Das weist du genauso gut wie ich." Wollte er mich aufregen? Wenn ja, dann hatte er es hiermit geschafft.  
  
"Reg dich nicht auf. Hat der Trank denn wenigstens gewirkt?" Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Was würde er wohl machen, wenn er die Person tot am Boden liegen sehen würde, die er im Moment zuvor noch glücklich in den Armen gehalten hatte? Und dazu die Person stark männlich aussah und man nicht wusste wer es war. Mit dem Gedanken, das es ein Junge war, hatte ich mich mittlerweile angefreundet. Was sollte ich auch anderes tun? Es war ja nur ein Traum. Ein ziemlich echt wirkender Traum...  
  
Ich entschloss mich seine Frage nicht direkt zu beantworten, sondern stellte die meines Erachtens viel wichtigere Gegenfrage. "Wann lässt die Wirkung nach?"  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht genau sagen! Der Trank wirkt bei allen Menschen anders. Bei mir zum Beispiel hält die Wirkung nur ungefähr eine Stunde!" Das interessierte mich nun wirklich nicht. Ich wollte lieber wissen wie er bei mir wirkte, aber mein werter Onkel schien absolut keine Ahnung zu haben. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er das dann an mir ausprobieren konnte. Ich bin schließlich sein einziger Neffe. Naja, vielleicht wollte er mich auch einfach nur loswerden.  
  
"Dann sag mir wenigstens warum du den Trank an mir getestet hast!" Er sah mich mit nachdenklichem, aber leicht traurigem Gesichtsausdruck an. Wieso änderte sich seine Stimmung heute so schnell. Gerade hatte er noch ein dummes Grinsen auf den Lippen gehabt und jetzt war sein Blick geradezu traurig.  
  
"Ich wollte, dass du deine Gefühle kennenlernst." Was? Ich glaubte, man sollte ihn einweisen. ICH HABE KEINE GEFÜHLE! Ich hatte jetzt keine und würde auch später keine haben. Schluss-Aus-Ende. Ich war ein Malfoy.  
  
Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch, blickte ihn verächtlich an und sagte dann: "Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein. Wozu sollte ich meine Gefühle kennenlernen?"  
  
"Weist du, du siehst in letzter Zeit so mitgenommen und traurig aus. Und da dachte ich,..."  
  
"...da dachtest du, mit dem Trank würdest du mir helfen." Ich könnte mir ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ja, ich dachte, wenn du dich und die Person, die du aus tiefstem Herzen liebst sehen würdest, und auch sehen würdest wie du glücklich wärst, würde sich das positiv auf die Realität auswirken." Das ich nicht lache. Ich glaubte, ich sollte wirklich mal bei der Klapse anrufen.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich heute mit dir los? Dieses ganze sentimentale Gequatsche geht mir total auf die Nerven. Davon abgesehen hat dein Trank ehr das Gegenteil erreicht." Für mich war das Gespräch beendet, doch mein auch-so- toller Onkel war anscheinend noch nicht fertig. Er setzte nämlich gerade zum sprechen an.  
  
"Wieso denn das Gegenteil. Warst du denn nicht glücklich in den Illusionen?"  
  
"Wärst du glücklich, wenn dein Gegenüber sterben würde und das Ganze in deinen Armen?" Der Schock stand in den Augen meines Onkels. Im Emotionen verstecken war er noch nie so gut gewesen wie ich. Sogar in dieser Situation behielt ich meine Haltung. Warum auch nicht? Es war ja nur eine Illusion.  
  
"Ich dachte,... Wieso gestorben?" Dumme Frage. Woher sollte ich denn das wissen. Dazu hätte ich den Wahrsagen-Kurs belegen müssen.  
  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Woher soll ich denn das wissen, bin ich Hellseher? Und wieso bist du so geschockt? Das waren doch nur Tagträume!" Oder etwa nicht? Letzteres fügte ich nur in Gedanken bei.  
  
Onkel Severus sah betreten zum Boden. "Nein, es war die ferne Zukunft." Was? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Da würde ich einmal in meinem Leben glücklich sein, das dann auch noch mit einem Jungen, als ob das nicht schlimm genug wäre,... und dann würde dieses Glück wieder zerstört werden? Das war doch wohl nicht wahr. "Aber du kannst die Zukunft lenken!" Hä, hatte ich mich verhört?  
  
"Und wie?" Skepsis breite sich in mir aus. Wie sollte ich bitte die mir vorbestimmte Zukunft ändern? Außerdem hatte Liebe je eine Zukunft? Ich glaube nicht. Ich weiß doch nicht mal was Liebe ist. Was nütze es dann sein Schicksal zu betrügen?  
  
"Tja, ich hab es noch nie ausprobiert und es ist sehr gefährlich..."  
  
"Klingt ehr nach einer Sache für unseren Superhelden, Potter!" Die sarkastische Bemerkung hatte ich mir nicht verkneifen können. Aber Potter war ein gutes Stichwort. Ich freute mich schon auf sein Gesicht nach dem Abendessen.  
  
"... wie ich schon sagte, es ist sehr gefährlich. Eigentlich ist es sogar fast unmöglich. Erst mal brauchst du dafür nämlich einen Portschlüssel nach Effton(1)." Was für ein Kauderwelsch. Konnte er heute nicht einmal normal reden?  
  
"Wohin? Und woher soll ich das Portschlüssel Dings herkriegen?"  
  
Wetten, er weiß es nicht. So wie er heute drauf ist. Wetten, wetten...!  
  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen.  
  
"Effton ist der Legende nach, ein Ortsteil der Welt, in dem der Schicksalsstein verborgen sein soll. Ich kann dir den genauen Ort, wo der Portschlüssel ist leider nicht sagen, aber er soll sich hier in der Schule befinden." Wow, toll. Ich sollte einer Legende hinterher laufen. Ich könnte suchen bis ich grau würde. Obwohl, das würde ja nie passieren, denn auf meine neue Tönung konnte man sich echt verlassen. Nicht das ich es nötig hatte meine Harre zu tönen, aber im Winter war der Ansatz nicht so hell, wie die Spitzen und so konnte ein Malfoy einfach nicht rumlaufen. Also, wo war ich? Ach, ja. Ich konnte suchen bis ich in irgendeinem Gang vergammeln würde. Ich kannte ja nicht mal die Hälfte der geheimen Gänge in Hogwarts. Mein Fazit: Ich konnte die Zukunft nicht verändern. Aber,.... ich glaube, ich sollte suchen. Was man damit alles machen konnte... Ich könnte das Leben einiger Menschen völlig zerstören. Gut, das war wirklich gut. Aber wie sollte ich den Schlüssel finden? Es war nicht einfach. Ich würde ihn voraussichtlich nie finden. Also aus der Traum... "Außerdem musst du wenn du da bist auch noch mir unbekannte Prüfungen bestehen."  
  
"Schön, meine Chancen sind also gleich null!?" Ich hatte keine Lust, das Gespräch weiterzuführen. "Ich gehe dann noch mal eben ins Bad, mich fürs Essen fertig machen." Severus nickte und ich verließ den Raum.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich stechenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf. Ich sah immer wieder die Szene, in der der Junge in meinen Armen starb. Das einzige, das ich noch spürte, waren Schmerzen. Schmerzen, nicht diese einer Verletzung, andere. Ich wusste sie nicht zuzuordnen. Meine Kräfte verließen mich. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund blieb mir der erwartet harte Aufprall erspart. Ich spürte noch zwei Arme unter mir und verlor dann gänzlich das Bewußtsein.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Effton ist ne Zusammensetzung aus meinen momentanen Lieblingsstädten London und Effingham. Wobei man ja eigentlich nicht sagen kann, das Effingham ne Stadt ist, bei den 1000-2000 Einwohnern.  
  
Bitte, bitte wieder schön lieb reviewen. Das wäre echt toll von euch. Mein armes Selbstbewusstsein soll doch nicht leiden, oder? *g* 


	3. 3

Wow, danke für die lieben Reviews. Ich hab mich total gefreut.  
  
@selene: Ich bin gerne fies! *g* Dieses Mal ist es nicht ganz so schlimm, hoffe ich! Schön, das du die Story magst. Ich schreib schon so schnell es geht. Schreibst du "der Herr des Chaos" auch mal weiter? Die Story ist echt klasse. *Schleichwerbung*  
  
@yvymaus: Danke für das liebe Review! Auch wenn du schon weißt wer Draco aufgefangen hat, ließt du doch trotzdem weiter, oder? *sichflehendvordichknie*  
  
@Ivine: Freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Ich würde mich auch total freuen, wenn du weiter liest.  
  
@beckymalfoy: Es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte die Idee und hab es aufgeschrieben. Ich würde alles kaputt machen, wenn ich das jetzt noch ändere. Ich denke, die nächste Story, die ich schreibe wird kein Slash. PS: Noch ein großes Lob an dich. Ich war auf deiner Tom Felton Homepage. Einfach geil, Tom Felton natürlich und die Page.  
  
@silvi: Super, dass du es so schnell geschafft hast. Hoffe, deinem PC geht es wieder "besser" und natürlich danke für das Review. Toll, das du zum zweiten Teil auch reviewt hast.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Ich würde jetzt ja sagen, dass das alles mir gehört, aber das darf ich ja leider nicht. Das Meiste gehört Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers... Was heißt das meiste? Alles! Nur die Handlung ist meine.  
  
Summary: Draco ist unendlich verzweifelt. Seine Mutter ist tot, sein Vater in Askaban. Und dann auch noch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hat. (Nach diesem Chap stimmt ein Teil des Summary nicht mehr!)  
  
Pairings: Draco/?  
  
Warnings: SLASH FF! Wie mein früherer Lehrer sagen würde: "Sexualität zwischen zwei Gleichgeschlechtlichen ist doch in der heutigen Zeit nichts unnormales. Wer damit nicht klar kommt ist intolerant."  
  
Widmung: An sweetlove89, Lena und Tom gewidmet. Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb, natürlich auch alle meine Leser.  
  
Reviews: Davon kann ich nie genug kriegen. Natürlich ist auch begründete Kritik erwünscht.  
  
Spezial Thax an sweetlove89 fürs Beta-Lesen.  
  
Nur noch eine Bitte: R/R Please  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
3/?  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
"Es ist doch nichts ernstes, oder?" Eine wohlbekannte Stimme riss mich aus meinen Halbschlaf.  
  
"Nein, Mr. Potter sie können beruhigt zurück in den Gryffindor Tower gehen." Eine zweite mir nicht unbekannte Stimme war zu vernehmen. Potter war hier? Warum? Ach ja,... Potter. Ich hatte meinen Plan ja immer noch nicht ausgeführt. Das Schicksal hatte wohl etwas dagegen. Mir war es egal. Ich würde es schon irgendwann schaffen mit Potter zu 'reden'.  
  
"Kann ich nicht warten, bis er aufwacht?"  
  
"Nein, es ist besser, sie gehen. Mr Malfoy braucht Ruhe." Ich hörte die schwere Tür des Krankenflügels ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Wieso war ich eigentlich auf der Krankenstation? Und wie kam ich hierher? Ich würde mal die Pomfrey fragen.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" Es klang eindeutig zu freundlich für einen Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy sie sind ja wieder wach." Freudig kam die plumpe Krankenschwester auf mich zu.  
  
"Wie sie sehen..." Gut, meine Worte hatten ihren gewohnten Trotz wieder. "Warum bin ich hier? Wie bin ich hier hergekommen? Und wann kann ich wieder gehen?"  
  
"Nun mal ganz langsam. Es kann noch dauern, bis sie hier wieder raus können, denn ich habe keine Lust sie gleich heute Nachmittag noch einmal hier liegen zu haben." Ganz toll, super. Als ob ich die Zeit und Lust dazu hätte HIER rumzuliegen. Ich hatte schließlich noch andere Sachen zu tun.  
  
"Wie lange?" Naja ich hätte auch freundlicher sein können. Aber was hätte das gebracht?  
  
"Wie gesagt, ich weis es nicht genau, aber sie müssen hier bleiben, solange die Wirkung des Trankes noch nicht vorbei ist." Der Trank? Ach ja, der Trank! Dafür würde mein Onkel noch büßen. Ich würde ihn eigenhändig dafür bezahlen lassen.  
  
"Na großartig! Wer hat mich überhaupt hier hergebracht? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." Ich hatte ausnahmsweise einmal die Wahrheit gesagt. Ein ganz neuer Zug an mir. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut.  
  
"Mr Potter hat sie hier herauf getragen."  
  
"Er hat WAS?" Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Potter? Wieso gerade er? Wieso ausgerechnet mein Erzfeind? Konnte es denn niemand anderes sein? Crabbe, Goyle, meinetwegen sogar Wiesel. Aber nein, es musste ja Potter sein.  
  
"Er hat sie hierher getragen." Als ob ich das nicht verstanden hätte. Die Frage war rhetorisch gestellt. Aber diese Frau schien das nicht zu begreifen. Dazu hätte sie ja auch Verstand gebraucht und das wäre dann wohl eindeutig zu viel verlangt gewesen.  
  
"Das war mir klar. Hat er ihnen irgendeinen Grund genannt, warum er das getan hat?" Sie sah mich irritiert an.  
  
"Braucht er dazu einen Grund? Ich finde das sehr nett von ihm." Oh ja, Sankt Potter. Er hatte mal wieder alle gerettet. "Er sagt, sie wären in seinen Armen zusammen gebrochen!" Er hatte was gesagt? Potters Aussage war ja wohl die Höhe. Was bildet der sich ein?  
  
"ICH BIN NICHT IN SEINEN ARMEN ZUSAMMEN GEBROCHEN! Er stand da einfach rum, ich hätte in die Arme von irgendwem fallen können. Verstanden?" Wie konnte diese... diese Krankenschwester behaupten, das ich absichtlich in seine Arme gefallen wäre?  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut Mr. Malfoy, regen sie sich nicht auf, so hatte ich das gar nicht gemeint. Ich wollte damit nur sagen...."  
  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, was sie sagen wollten! Ich gehe." Ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie mir hinterher schrie, das ich nicht gehen dürfe, verließ ich den Raum. Ich machte mich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Hoffentlich hatte Potter nichts erzählt, wenn doch, würde ich ihn umbringen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco, warte." Was wollte er denn schon wieder? Hatte mein Onkel nicht schon genug angerichtet?  
  
"Was willst du?" Ich blieb stehen, dachte aber gar nicht daran mich umzudrehen.  
  
"Ich...ich... wollte... ähm, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.." Ach, toll. Das hätte er sich ja auch mal früher überlegen können.  
  
"Warum?" Wie er im Moment drauf war nicht auszuhalten.  
  
"Naja, ich hab das mit deinem Zusammenbruch gehört. Ganz Slytherin redet darüber."  
  
"Bitte, was? Ganz Slytherin?"  
  
"Ja, seid Potter es erzählt hat... Sie machen sich Sorgen."  
  
"Da ist niemand, der sich Sorgen machen sollte. Ein Slytherin hat keine Gefühle." Potter hatte es also getan. Aber was sollte ich nun tun wenn mich jemand nach den Ablauf fragte? Sagen, das es mir schlecht ging und ich in die Arme meines Erzfeindes gefallen bin. Das wäre die Wahrheit. Nur, das die Wahrheit nicht besonders toll war. Ich musste mir eine andere ausdenken, die meinen Ruf nicht zerstörte.  
  
"Ich weiß, es ist ja auch nicht direkt um dich, sondern um dem Ruf Slytherins. Er wäre zerstört, wenn sich jemand so bedeutendes wie du dich mit einem Gryffindor einlassen würde..." Hatte er gesagt einlassen? Wieso einlassen?  
  
"Moment mal. Ich würde mich niemals mit Potter einlassen. Wie kommst du darauf? Wir sind Feinde." Naja, nicht mehr lange, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. Das was ich mit ihm vorhatte würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich zum Selbstmord bringen. Dann hatte ich ein Sorge weniger. Gut für mich, schlecht für ihn.  
  
"Potter sagte, das du dich in seinen Armen, in denen du schon vorher gelegen hattest, dich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegt hast. Ich fände es wirkl... wirklich nicht soooo schlimm, wenn du was mit einem,...ähm,...Jungen zusammen wärst. Natürlich wäre Potter nicht der...der geeignetste, aber wenn du ihn liebst... Du weißt ja, du kannst mit mir über alles reden." Was ist jetzt kaputt, spinnt der jetzt völlig. Warum hatte ich noch nicht bei der Anstalt angerufen? Ich hätte es tun sollen. Oder ich sollte ihn beim Sorgentelefon als Telefontante anmelden.(1) Vielleicht würde er ja dann mein Privatleben in Ruhe lassen, wenn er sich mit den Sorgen anderer beschäftigen könnte.  
  
Aber Potter hatte sie ja wohl auch nicht mehr alle. Wie konnte er behaupten, das ich schon vorher in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Man sollte an dieser Schule mal alle unnormalen Schüler aussortieren. Ich würde wohl als einziger über bleiben. Wirklich schlimm. Nur Vollidioten hier.  
  
"Ich lag NICHT in Potters Armen. Zumindestens nicht vorher. Es stimmt schon, das ich von DEINEM Trank ohnmächtig geworden bin. Aber es war reiner Zufall, das es Potters Arme waren, in die ich fiel. Ich wusste ja nicht mal, das er hinter mir stand!" Ich spie die Worte förmlich heraus. "Und noch was. Hast du mal daran gedacht, ne Therapie zu machen? Ist nur so ne Frage. Dein Verhalten in letzte Zeit ist höchst merkwürdig." Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich aus dem dunklen Flur, direkt auf den Hof. Schade, das ich meinen Nimbus 2001 nicht dabei hatte. Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt geflogen. Aber ich wollte ihn nicht holen. Ich hatte keine Lust mich den Fragen meiner nervtötenden Mitschüler zu stellen. Warum auch. Sie würden es nicht verstehen. Wie gesagt, alle Volltrottel.  
  
Statt dessen lehnte ich mich an einen Baum im verbotenem Wald, endlich die lang ersehnte Ruhe. Keiner der mich störte. Ich war mir sicher, das hier niemand sein würde, denn niemand würde bei diesem Wetter heraus gehen. Nur ich. Meine Roben waren mir egal. Trotz des strömenden Regens, der auf mich einprasselte, fühlte es sich gut an. Das schlechte Wetter bemerkte ich gar nicht.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Schön dich hier zu finden." Diese Stimme. Wie ich sie hasste. Warum war er hier? Unmerklich erschauerte ich bei diesem Gedanken, trotz meiner Angst ihm ins Gesicht zu blicken drehte ich mich um.  
  
"Vater, du hier?" Ich überspielte mein Entsetzen mit meinen üblich grinsen.  
  
"Ja ich bin hier wie du siehst. Nicht mehr in Askaban, wo ich ja dank dir war. Aber ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Das würde nichts bringen." Die Ironie in seinen Worten war nicht zu überhören.  
  
"Wieso bist du hier? Um dich an mir zu rächen? Und wie bist du entkommen?" Eigentlich konnte es mir egal sein, ob er mich tötete. Wenigstens brauchte ich mich dann nicht mehr vor meinen Mitschülern rechtfertigen. Gut, dann war er wenigsten für etwas nützlich.  
  
"Rächen? Nein, ich hole mir nur, was ich schon die ganze Zeit wollte. Dich!" Hä? Das ist nicht sein Ernst, oder?  
  
"Was, ich verstehe nicht..." Was meinte er? Wieso wollte er mich? Das war definitiv nicht gut.  
  
"Was meinst du warum ich dich leben gelassen habe? Aus Liebe? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich liebe nicht. Auch nicht dich! Aber ich will deinen Körper. Will ihn gänzlich besitzen." War die ganze Welt um mich herum verrückt? Oder hatte ich vielleicht etwas nicht mitbekommen. Er war mein Vater... Hallo? Der sollte nicht mal auf solche Gedanken kommen.  
  
"Das war jetzt nicht ernst gemeint, oder?" Meine Stimme bebte leicht und gab somit meine Unsicherheit preis.  
  
"Aber Sohn, du kennst mich doch. Ich mache keine Scherze." Ja, leider wusste ich das nur zu gut.  
  
"Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen drinnen zu bleiben, als hier mit meinem verrückten Vater zu stehen. Aber ich musste ja raus gehen...  
  
"Ich werde dich mitnehmen!" Er fing grausam an zu lachen.  
  
"Ich will aber gar nicht mitkommen." Ich wusste, das es nichts bringen würde mich ihm zu widersetzten, wenn er etwas wollte. Dennoch wollte ich mich nicht einfach so mitnehmen lassen. Dazu war ich zu stolz. Stolz, ja, das war eine Charaktereigenschaft, die mir schon so manches Mal zum Verhängnis wurde.  
  
"Denkst du, du könntest mich davon abhalten dich mitzunehmen? Das ich nicht lache." Er fing wieder grausam an zu lachen. Mir allerdings war nicht zum lachen zu mute.  
  
"Und wohin wirst du mich bringen? Sie werden uns so oder so finden!" Mir war es völlig bewusst, das auch diese Aussage ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen würde. Er würde mich mitnehmen. Viel schlimmer konnte es ja schon gar nicht mehr werden.  
  
"Keine Angst! Wenn sie herausbekommen haben, wo ich dich hinbringe, bin ich längst wieder weg. Und jetzt komm. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Außerdem... wag es ja nicht, irgendeinen Laut von dir zu geben." Er ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und zog mich an dem Ärmel meiner Robe hinter sich her.  
  
"Aber Vater, ich will..." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn mein Vater unterbrach mich unsanft.  
  
"... Es ist mir egal was du willst. Ich will, das du mitkommst. Und sei ruhig!" Es war ja so klar. Er war wie immer total eigensinnig. Er achtete nie auf die Wünsche seiner Mitmenschen. Nur... das tat ich ja auch nicht. Nun, bei mir war es aber etwas anderes. Er war schließlich mein Vater und der sollte auch auf meine Wünsche achten. Aber zu so etwas war er anscheinend nicht fähig.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Wir waren schon eine Ewigkeit gegangen, als mein Vater endlich anhielt.  
  
"Von hier aus können wir apparieren." Wir waren also außerhalb der Schutzwälle Hogwarts. Das war nicht gut. Das war definitiv nicht gut für mich. Mein Vater war noch durch geknallter als mein Onkel. Und das hieß schon was. Ich war seid längerer Zeit nur noch von Idioten umgeben und mein Vater schien ihr Anführer zu sein. Dieser packte mich nun am rechten Unterarm und zog mich an sich heran. Ich versuchte mich vergeblich zu widersetzten, doch die Hände meines Vaters waren um einiges stärker als meine eigenen.  
  
Ich spürte ein leichtes kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Einige Augenblicke später standen mein Vater und ich in einem dunklen Schuppen. Die Situation schien aussichtslos. Hier drinnen war ich seinem kranken Verstand schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
  
Langsam schob er eine Hand unter mein T-Shirt. Angst breitete sich in mir aus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er es mir wirklich antun könnte. Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft, seine Hände von meinem Körper zu drängen, doch er war abermals stärker.  
  
Als er dann anfing mir meine Roben und mein Pullover auszuziehen, wusste ich, das sich nun mein schlimmster Alptraum bewahrheiten würde. Ich würde von meinem eigenen Vater misshandelt werden. Das einzige was ich noch tun konnte, war hoffen, das es so schnell wie möglich vorbei war...  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(1) In meiner Story gibt es so etwas auch in der Zauberwelt. Eigentlich glaub ich das zwar nicht, weil die ja keine Telefone haben, aber die kriegen das schon irgendwie hin.  
  
Hallo ihr. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann endlich ein bisschen Slash.  
  
C ya soon!  
  
Eure Dracos-Honey  
  
Ach, ja und "meine" Reviews bitte nicht vergessen. 


	4. 4

Hi ihr da vorm Bildschirm. *wink*  
  
Sorry, dass das mit dem Hochladen so lange gedauert hat. Ich wollte es AM Mittwoch schon machen, hat aber nicht geklappt. Der Dokument Manager wollte irgendwie nicht so wie ich wollte. Das Ding hat zwar immer angezeigt, dass der Text hoch geladen war, war er aber gar nicht. Und das ganze drei Tage lang.  
  
Ach was reg ich mich auf? Es hat ja jetzt geklappt. *erleichtertaufatmet*  
  
Danke für die lieben Reviews!  
  
@Shelley: Wow, den Review ist aber lang. Danke! Ich hoffe, mit diesem Kapitel habe ich alle deine Fragen beantwortet. Ich denke, wenn du Cliffhanger hasst, wird dir dieser Teil mehr zusagen. Der Schluss ist nicht soooo gemein.  
  
@Ivine: Danke! Die Erklärung ist simpel und eigentlich geklaut. *sichbeiJoannebedankt* Draco erwähnt sie nur beiläufig.  
  
@yvymaus: Thanx für das Review! Ich hab schon ein paar Teile geschrieben. Ich stell sie so schnell rein, wie es geht. Die müssen aber meist noch überarbeitet werden.  
  
@selene: Erst mal danke! Ich liebe lange Reviews. Ich beeile mich ja schon immer mit dem reinstellen meiner Texte. Sorry, dass es manch mal trotzdem so lange dauert. Schade, dass du auf dem Trockenen sitzt. Das ist so gemein. Ich hab die andere gelesen. Super, . Hoffe, du hast die Review schon!  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider gar nichts! Alle Rechte sind bei Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Summary: Draco ist verzweifelt! Seine Mutter...  
  
Warnings: Dies ist eine Slash FF. Wer damit nicht klar kommt sollte das ganze erst gar nicht lesen.  
  
Pairings: Draco/?  
  
Widmung: Tom Felton, sweetlove89 und Lena.  
  
Reviews: Ich freue mich über REVIEWS IMMER RIESIG. Mein Dauergrinsen ist gar nicht mehr weg zu denken. Ihr könnt dazu beitragen, dass das so bleibt. *bettelndvormComputersitzt*  
  
Thanx an Sweetlove89, die meine Story beta liest.  
  
R/R Please!!!!  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
4/?  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich tun. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er so ein Monster wäre. Aber er war es. Das was er gerade mit mir tat war nicht mehr menschlich.  
  
"Vater hör auf. Ich bin dein Sohn." Auch das würde ihn nicht stoppen, das war mir klar. Ich konnte mich wehren soviel ich wollte. Es würde nichts helfen.  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Und wenn du sonst wer wärst..." Er nahm seinen Gürtel hoch und schlug ihn mir hart auf den Rücken. Ich schrie auf. Abermals wiederholte er es. Ich konnte die blutigen Striemen auf meinem Rücken spüren. Doch dann holte er wieder aus und traf mich mit der schweren Gürtelschnalle direkt auf den Hinterkopf. Vor meinen Augen tanzten kleine bunte Punkte. Ich verlor das Bewußtsein.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Als ich wieder aufwachte fand ich mich auf einer Lichtung des Waldes wieder. Über mir thronte Hogwarts. Ich war also wieder an der Schule. Ein Moment des Glücks durchfuhr mich.  
  
Ich versuchte aufzustehen. Erst jetzt wurden mir die Schmerzen in meinem Unterleib und meinem Kopf bewusst. Dieses Schwein hatte es getan. Wie ich ihn hasste. Ich hasste ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Mehr als Voldemort, mehr als Dumbledore, ja und sogar mehr als Potter. So war es doch, oder. Ich hasste Potter!?  
  
Ich zog mich an einem Baumstamm wieder zurück auf die Beine. Mein ganzer Körper brannte. Langsam versuchte ich mich in Richtung Schloss zu bewegen. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, denn meine Gliedmaßen wollten nicht so wie ich wollte. Immer wieder blieb ich in Wurzeln oder der gleichen hängen und landetet unsanft auf dem Boden. Wenn es in diesem Tempo weiter gehen würde, hätte ich das Schloss erst in zwei Tagen erreicht.  
  
Nach einigen Metern verließen mich meine Kräfte dann völlig und ich landete auf dem harten Waldboden. Ich konnte mich nicht dazu aufraffen weiter zu gehen. Das hätte wahrscheinlich auch gar nichts gebracht. Mein Äußeres schmerzte heftigst, was jedoch kein Vergleich mit den Schmerzen in meinem Inneren war. Ich hätte weinen können vor Wut auf meinen Vater. Doch irgend etwas hielt mich davon ab. Außerdem hätte ich damit Schwäche gezeigt und das wollte ich nun wirklich nicht. Nicht einmal wenn ich alleine war. Ich war mir sicher, das mich hier nie jemand finden würde. Im Schloss würde mich so wie so niemand vermissen, aber ich hatte Hoffnung, dass Dumbledore vielleicht ein Suchkomando alarmiert hatte, um den Ruf der Schule nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Von meinem Onkel war auch keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Er versuchte mich ja wohl loszuwerden. Das einzige, was ich machen konnte, war auf das Suchkomando von Dumbledore hoffen. Ich selber würde den Ausgang aus diesem Wald wohl nie lebend erreichen, so schwach wie ich im Moment war.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden. Ich hatte mich mit dem Gedanken sterben zu müssen abgefunden. Meine Kräfte waren einiger Maßen wieder zurückgekehrt, doch es war zu dunkel um durch dem Wald zu irren.  
  
Ich legte mich auf altes abgestorbenes Laub, von dem wenigstens etwas Wärme ausging, aber es roch abartig. Das war zwar nicht gerade angenehm, aber besser als der nackte Waldboden. Schlafen konnte ich nicht. Die vielen unbekannten, Angst einflößenden Geräusche nahmen mir den Schlaf, was jedoch nichts gegen das war, wenn ich die Augen zu machte. Die Wahnvorstellungen vom Severus Trank waren nicht mehr da. Dafür aber die Geschehnisse des Nachmittags. Ich hoffte inständig, das diese Nacht schnell zuende war.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
In dieser Nacht hatte ich viel nachgedacht. Über mein Leben, über die Gemeinheiten, die ich anderen zugefügt hatte, über meine Mutter, über meinen Vater und sogar über Potter. Ich bemerkte, das es zu viele Dinge in meinem Leben gab, die ich hätte anders machen sollen. Ich hätte so viel in meinen viel zu kurzen Leben erreichen können. Doch ich hatte die Chance nicht genutzt. Eine der vielen Dinge, die mich fürchterlich ärgerten. Jetzt war es zu spät um alles ändern zu. Ich war mir nun sicher, dass ich sterben würde.  
  
Plötzlich übermannte mich Müdigkeit. Ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren und ließ mich zurück auf mein Blätterbett fallen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, meine Güte Mr. Malfoy WACHEN SIE AUF!" Wer war das? Und wo war ich? Ich öffnete meine Augen. Erst erschreckte ich, als ich den riesigen Wildhüter vor mir sah. Dann schlich sich aber Hoffnung an dessen Stelle. Er würde mich hier herausbringen. Langsam konnte ich mich auch an den vorherigen Tag erinnern. Ich war im verbotenen Wald gelandet, nachdem mich mein Vater,... oh mein Gott.  
  
Zum ersten Mal war ich froh die Stimme des Riesen zu vernehmen. Diese nämlich riss mich aus meinem Gedanken.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, wie kommen sie hierher. Es ist verboten, den Wald zu betreten!" Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Meint der etwa ich hätte den Wald freiwillig betreten?  
  
"Ja, ich weis! Es.... ich....Mein Vater ist wieder frei, wissen sie das?"  
  
Er sah mich entsetzt an. "Ja, leider. Dumbledore macht sich große Sorgen. Dachte, dass sie von ihrem Vater entführt worden sein könnten."  
  
Ohne auf seine Worte zu achten oder auf seine Anspielungen zu antworten sagte ich: "Er war hier." Reflexartig senkte ich meinen Kopf. Hagrid sollte die Tränen, die in meinen Augen schimmerten nicht sehen. Er hätte hinterher noch gedacht, ich hätte Gefühle.  
  
"Hat er ihnen etwas angetan?" Hagrid klang fast besorgt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er, nein dass jemand, sich um mich Sorgen machen könnte.  
  
"Er hat,..." Ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Warum sollte ich es dem tolpatschigen Riesen auch erzählen. Es sollte niemand wissen. Tränen schnurrten meine Worte gänzlich ab. Ich fing an zu weinen. Stumme Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über meine Wangen.  
  
"Mr Malfoy. Ich wollte nicht..." Der Wildhüter ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Im ersten Moment ließ ich es geschehen, doch als ich meine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, stieß ich ihn weg.  
  
"Was sollte das?" Ich sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Tief in mir drinnen aber war ich ihm dankbar für diese Umarmung. Aber ich konnte und würde es niemals zeigen. Mein Image würde zerstört sein, wenn das jemand erfahren würde.  
  
Hagrid war anscheinend doch nicht so dumm, wie ich angenommen hatte und lief den restlichen Weg stillschweigend vor mir her. Endlich sah ich Hogwarts in voller Größe vor mir. Es war das erste mal, das mir das Schloss eine Art Schutz gab. Ich war froh wieder hier zu sein. Die Nacht im Wald hatte mich gelehrt, wie gut es war ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Nie wieder wollte ich allein dort draußen bleiben.  
  
Hagrid führte mich durch die Gänge das Schlosses, in einen Teil der mir bis dorthin unbekannt war. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten wir anscheinend unser Ziel erreicht. Der Riese machte vor einem Tor halt. Er murmelte ein Passwort, und wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine Wendeltreppe direkt vor meinen Augen.  
  
"Das ist Dumbledores Büro..." Das waren Hagrids erste Worte, seid langem. "Gehen sie schon er erwartet sie." Seine Worte klangen nicht bestimmend sondern ehr mitleidig.  
  
Ich stieg die hohen Stufen hinab. Was sollte ich Dumbledore erzählen? Die Wahrheit? Vielleicht. Ja, wenn ich es tun würde, würde mein Vater hoffentlich ober höchstwahrscheinlich die gerechte Strafe dafür bekommen, für das was er mir angetan hatte.  
  
Der Direktor saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien hektisch und besorgt an seinem Bart zu spielen.  
  
Als er mich bemerkte sprang er auf. Das sonst so übliche Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen zurück.  
  
"Oh, Mr Malfoy. Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Ihnen ist doch nichts zugestoßen?"  
  
"Kommt drauf an, wenn sie eine Vergewaltigung etwas zustoßen nennen, dann ist mir etwas zugestoßen. Aber sonst..." Oh Gott, wie konnte ich nur in diesem Augenblick so kühl und sarkastisch rüber kommen? Naja. Wenigstens klang ich nicht schwach. Meine Worte trotzten nur so vor sich hin.  
  
"Bitte, was? Wer hat ihnen das angetan? Doch nicht etwa ihr Vater?" Ich hatte Dumbledore völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
  
"Doch, mein Vater!", wiederholte ich ebenso kühl wie vorher.  
  
"I...ihr Vater? Ich hatte schon befürchtet, das er ihnen etwas antun wollte. Er soll angeblich schon seit Tagen im Wald lauern. Ich hatte gehofft, es wären nur Gerüchte und Lucius sitze noch in Askaban." Das ich nicht lache. Wenn er das täte hätte ich jetzt nicht die schlimmste Nacht meinen jetzigen Lebens erlebt.  
  
"Sie wussten es oder es gab Gerüchte und sie haben mir nichts davon gesagt?" Entsetzen machte sich in mir breit.  
  
"Ich dachte, das es zu viel Unruhe und Angst stiften würde. Wir haben den ganzen Wald absuchen lassen und haben nichts gefunden. Das Ministerium und ich waren uns einig, das die Gefahr nicht so groß sei, das man sie, Mr Malfoy, beschützen müsste. Natürlich tut mir der Vorfall unendlich leid. Sagen sie mir, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sie für die Sache zu entschädigen." Na ganz toll. Was konnte er schon tun?  
  
"Entschädigen? Meinen sie, eine Entschädigung reicht um das zu vergessen, was er mir angetan hat? Das nächste Mal sollten sie uns Schülern Bescheid geben. Das hätte mich vielleicht vor diesem Verrückten retten können. Und ich kann ihnen auch sagen, warum sie meinen Vater nicht im Wald gefunden haben. Er ist ein nicht verzeichneter Amigus." Ich hätte früher daran denken sollen. Ich hätte es den Leuten im Ministerium sagen sollen, dann hätte er nicht so leicht von Askaban fliehen können. Jetzt war es fast unmöglich ihn ein zweites Mal zu fangen. Ich drehte mich um und verlaß Dumbledores Büro. Ich hatte keine Lust mich seinen lästigen Fragen zu stellen. Schnell lief ich durch die düsteren Gänge Hogwarts. Keine Menschenseele schien sich dorthin verirrt zu haben. Es war weder Nacht noch Unterricht. Eine Tatsache, die für mich merkwürdig war.  
  
Als ich jedoch an der großen Halle vorbei ging wurde mir klar, dass es Tee(1) gab. Ich verspürte keinen Hunger, obwohl ich seid einem Tag nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Immer weiter folgte ich den Gängen in die Kerker. Und dann plötzlich stand er vor mir. Potter.  
  
Wieso war er bloß immer dort, wo ich war? Zogen wir uns irgendwie magisch an? Bei Merlin. Meine Gedanken waren Quatsch. Völliger Quatsch.  
  
Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu. Ich wollte meinen Plan jetzt ausführen. Sonst würde ich es wahrscheinlich nie schaffen. Das hier war meine Chance.  
  
Nun stand ich direkt vor ihm. Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er starrte mich erschrocken an.  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?" Er sah richtig niedlich aus.  
  
Nein, nein Draco! Das hattest du jetzt nicht gedacht. Ich würde hier noch verrückt werden. Ich dachte über Potter nach. Schlimm!  
  
Wie aus Reflex lehnte ich mich nach vorne. Sanft küsste ich ihn auf den Mund. Geschockt taumelte Potter einige Schritte zurück. Ich lächelte ihn sanft an. Was sollte das. Mein Körper tat Sachen, die ich gar nicht wollte. Dennoch war es gut für meinen Plan. DAS alles gehörte zu meinem Plan. Sagte ich mir zumindest immer. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, das ich mehr wollte. Aber von Potter? Das war irgendwie abartig.  
  
"Malfoy, was willst du? Und was sollte das gerade?"  
  
"Potter, du wiederholst dich. Und jetzt komm wieder her." Er sah mich fragend an.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich? Meinst du, ich lasse mich noch einmal von dir,... du weißt schon,... küssen?" Als ob er das nicht wollte. Er war kein guter Schauspieler. Ich konnte in seinen Augen das Verlangen danach sehen. "Sollte das vielleicht die Rache dafür sein, dass ich erzählt habe, das du schon vorher in meinen Armen gelegen hast?"  
  
"Wer weiß? Wieso hast du das eigentlich getan? Ich dachte, ein Gryffindor lügt nicht." Ich machte eine kurze Pause. Er sah mich unschuldig und verwirrt zugleich an. Ein Antwort war von ihm nicht zu erwarten. Er war viel zu geschockt. "Aber wenn du mich nicht noch einmal küssen willst, dann gehe ich halt." Ich drehte mich um und wollte ein Stück gehen, als ich Potters Stimme hinter mir hörte.  
  
"Warte, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich .... bleib hier!" Ha, er hatte es sich anders überlegt, ich hatte es gewusst.  
  
Er würde mich nicht einfach gehen lassen. Er hatte sich in mich verliebt.  
  
"Was ist denn noch?" Es machte Spaß Potter so hilflos zu sehen.  
  
"Ich... vielleicht... ich meine...." Dieses Gestotter war ja nicht auszuhalten.  
  
"Sprich mit mir in ganzen Sätzen, oder lass es."  
  
"Ich denke, dann sollte ich es lassen. Küss mich einfach." Das war die erste gute Idee von Potter seid langem. Aber was sollte man von ihm auch verlangen? Ich ging also wieder auf ihn zu, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Dieses Gefühl ließ war die wirkliche Entschädigung für die Vergewaltigung. Es ließ mich vergessen. Er schmeckte süß, was aber bestimmt daran gelegen hatte, das er vorher Bonbon oder der gleichen gegessen hatte. Erst als ich keine Luft mehr bekam löste ich die Verbindung.  
  
"Und Potter? Was sagst du?"  
  
"Wieso, was soll ich sagen?" Mein Gott war der Junge schwer von Begriff.  
  
"Du sollst mir sagen, wie du es fandest."  
  
"Es war okay." Okay? Ich küsste himmlisch und er sagte okay. Ich glaubte es nicht. Hatte der Junge den Verstand verloren?  
  
"Aha. War ich wirklich nur okay?" Ich sah ihn leicht gekränkt an. Har...ich meinte, Potter wurde rot.  
  
"Du warst gut."  
  
"Gut?" Ich war besser als gut. Auch wenn ich mich nicht besonders angestrengt hatte. Ich war immer super.  
  
"Du...ja, du warst perfekt." Geht doch. Liebes Pottylein. Das wollte ich doch nur hören.  
  
"Ja, ich war perfekt und du musst noch viel lernen." Er sah mich fragend an. "Naja, so schlecht warst du auch nicht." Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen. Es rutschte mir einfach so heraus.  
  
"Danke! Es war.... schon gut. Vergiss es." Oh Potter, mach mal ne Sprachtherapie! Dieses Gestotter ist echt schlimm.  
  
"Was war es, sag schon." Er sollte mich nicht neugierig machen und dann nichts sagen.  
  
"Nein, vergiss es einfach, okay." Er schlängelte sich an der Wand her und rannte dann die Korridore entlang. Ich sah ihm nach. Was sollte das?  
  
Seid er weg war machte sich in mir ein Gefühl der leere breit. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie vorher gefühlt.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(1) Gibt es das in Hogwarts? Wenn nicht, machen die bei mir so was. ich find, es passt zu England. Hab ich euch eigentlich schon erzählt, dass ich da hin fahre? (Ich musste es unbedingt loswerden. Sorry!)  
  
Endlich wenigstens ein bisschen Slash. In den folgenden Kapiteln wird es davon aber mehr geben. Und Dracos Vater taucht auch wieder auf.  
  
See ya  
  
Dracos-Honey  
  
Ach ja, und bitte die Reviews nicht vergessen. 


	5. 5

Herzlichen Dank an meine genialen Reviewer und natürlich auch an alle anderen Leser.  
  
@ silvi: Danke für die Review. Schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Sorry, wenn das im Wald nicht ganz so verständlich war: Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, er hat da eine Nacht gelegen. (Ich glaub, ich hätte das nicht ausgehalten. Wer weiß, was einen da alles so fressen kann. Nee. Allein die Vorstellung allein in einem dunkeln Wald mit so vielen fremden Geräuschen.)  
  
@Meine Malfoy: Ich dachte schon, du magst die Story nicht mehr. Jetzt bin ich aber erleichtert. Danke, dass du gleich für alle drei Chaps reviewt hast. Zum Review zu Ch.2: Ich find auch, das manche Typen das gebrauchen können. Aber meinst du drei Liter am Tag reichen? *g* Ich find die Vorstellung Dan Radcliffe in blauen Strumpfhosen echt super! Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen schwul,. aber steht ihm bestimmt. *gg* Zum Review zu Chap 3: Tja, ich glaub in meiner Story hat Harry halt so nen Drang immer der Mittelpunkt zu sein (zumindest manchmal). Ist halt zwischenzeitlich ein böses Pottylein. Aber er kann da ja nichts für. Das sind in diesem Alter die Hormone. Freut mich überings, dass dir meine Story gefällt. Zum Review zu Ch.4: Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Dracos Stimmung nach der Vergewaltigung ist schon etwas.naja, wie soll ich sagen.eigenartig. Ich wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er ist ja ein Malfoy! Das erschwert die Sache um einiges.. Du kannst gar nicht zu viel schrieben! Je mehr desto besser! Der Deal gefällt mir überings ziemlich gut. Ach ja. Ich wollte erst in zwei Wochen nach England (auch nach London) fahren. Das ist aber nicht möglich, weil mein Vater (mit dem wollte ich fahren), arbeiten muss. Deshalb fahre ich höchstwahrscheinlich auch in den Sommerferien. Ist aber eh besser. Er (mein Vater) hat nämlich gesagt, dass wir dann länger bleiben.  
  
@selene: Danke, für das Review! Ich hoffe dieses mal war es schnell genug. Soll ich mal was verraten? Ich mach es jetzt einfach! *Trommelwirbel* *g* Ich habe das letzte Kapitel schon geschrieben. Ganz toll, oder? Ich weiß jetzt wie es ausgeht, aber ihr nicht. *überlegen lacht* Ich denke. glaube. hoffe es ist anders als ihr es euch vorstellt, falls ihr das überhaupt macht (das Ende vorstellen, meine ich). Musste ich jetzt mal erzählen!  
  
@sweetlove89: Super, dass ich von dir auch ein Review bekomme! Jaja, ich weiß ich bin zu langsam. Aber es macht mir Spaß, euch zu quälen. *g* Nicht das jetzt irgendwer glaubt, ich wär sadistisch veranlagt. Nein! Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall beeilen und schneller schreiben.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Alles Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Leider nichts meins, außer die Handlung. *willendlichDraco* Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld.  
  
Summary: Draco ist unendlich verzweifelt. Seine Mutter ist tot, sein Vater in Askaban. Und dann ist da auch noch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte...  
  
Warnings: Das hier ist eine Slash FF. Wer das nicht lesen will, kann ne andere Story lesen.  
  
Pairings: Draco/?  
  
Widmung: Das alles hier ist für Mr Tom Felton, Lena und mein Sweetlove89- Schnucky.  
  
Reviews: Reviews sind echt wichtig für mich. Deshalb bin ich happy über jede, die ich bekomme.  
  
Special Thanx an sweetlove89, die das hier beta ließt.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
5/?  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
Was sollte das? Wieso fühlte ich mich ohne ihn, Harry Potter, nicht als ganzer Mensch. Wir waren doch Feinde. Er liebte mich und ich wollte das ausnutzen. Doch aus irgendeinem unverständlichem Grund konnte ich das nicht.  
  
"Harry!", flüsterte ich grundlos. Ich machte mich zurück auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hätte nichts gebracht weiter in dem Gang stehen zu bleiben.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Dracy-Schätzchen, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Potter hat erzählt..." Pansy hatte mich sofort abgefangen, als ich den Saal betrat. Wie ich sie hasste. Musste sie nun auch noch mit Harry anfangen. Hatte ich Harry gedacht? Mein Gott, ich meinte natürlich Potter.  
  
"Erstens heiße ich Draco, zweitens ist es mir egal, ob du dir Sorgen gemacht hast und das gilt drittens auch dafür, was Potter gesagt hat. Es interessiert mich nicht, was dieser Schwachkopf tut oder macht." Na gut, das hatte sich in den letzten zwanzig Minuten zwar geändert, aber das musste ja niemand wissen.  
  
"Schon gut, Draci reg dich nicht auf." Wenn sie mich noch einmal Draci oder Dracy-Schätzchen nennen würde, hätte ich meine Fäuste nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Ich heiße Draco verstehst du? Ich weiß ja, dass das schwer für dich ist, aber versuch doch das in dein Erbsenhirn reinzubekommen, okay. Und jetzt verschwinde. Ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen." Sie verlas weinend den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mir war es egal. Sollte sie doch machen was sie wollte.  
  
"Was hat sie denn?" Nicht noch die beiden Idioten. War das für einen Tag nicht heute schon genug? Anscheinend nicht. Crabbe und Goyle setzten sich auf das mir gegenüberliegende Sofa.  
  
"Ist doch ihr Problem. Was wollt ihr?" Warum fragte ich eigentlich. Eine intelligente Antwort hätte ich so wie so ich erwarten können.  
  
"Wo warst du?" War Crabbes Frage.  
  
"Weg! Mit meinem Vater!"  
  
"Und, was habt ihr gemacht. Er hatte bestimmt viel zu erzählen. Wieso läuft der eigentlich frei rum? Ich dachte, man hätte ihn nach Askaban gebracht!" Wow, Crabbe das du das wusstest, erstaunte mich!(1)  
  
"Meinst du, sie haben ihn frei gelassen? Nie im Leben. Ich wäre auch froh gewesen, wenn er in Askaban geblieben wäre." Langsam schlichen sich die schrecklichen Erinnerungen zurück in meine Gedanken. Angst stieg in mir auf, er war schließlich noch immer nicht gefasst.  
  
"Aber Draco, er ist doch dein Vater." Super erkannt Goyle.  
  
"Ja, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, das ich mögen, geschweige denn lieben muss. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du es vergessen hast, aber er hat meine Mutter getötet und mich ver... verlassen." Das was ich zuerst sagen wollte brauchten die zwei Idioten gar nicht wissen. Es hätte zwar gut getan jemanden etwas davon zu erzählen, aber nicht ihnen.  
  
"Ach ja, hatte ich schon fast vergessen. Sorry!" Ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb. Grauenhaft.  
  
"Ich gehe dann mal nach oben." Länger hätte ich das `Gespräch´ mit den beiden nicht ausgehalten.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Schon wieder dieser Traum, aber dieses Mal weiterführender als die anderen Male. Ich hatte diese Aussage vorher immer verdrängt. Aufrecht saß ich im Bett. Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Diese Zeile machte mir Angst. Mein Vater hatte es sich einmal geholt, warum sollte er es nicht auch ein zweites Mal tun?  
  
Ein Blick auf den Wecker genügte, um zu erkennen, dass es noch viel zu früh war um frühstücken zu gehen. Trotzdem zog ich mich an und machte mich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Ich hoffte darauf vielleicht Potter zu treffen. Ein bisschen Spaß hätte ich gebrauchen können.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy, kann ich mit dir reden?" Sollten meine Bitten wirklich erhört werden? War es wirklich Potter? Um mich zu vergewissern drehte ich mich um. Er war es.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht worüber, aber bitte!" Ich wollte nicht interessiert wirken.  
  
"Ich möchte über gestern reden." Sollte ich ihn ausreden lassen, oder doch lieber sofort küssen, natürlich nur um ihn zu verwirren. Ich entschloss mich ihm zuzuhören. "Ich ... wie soll ich sagen,..." Woher sollte ich das denn wissen? "... es ist so... ich . ich kann das nicht. Ich habe mir viele Gedanken letzte Nacht gemacht. Und es ist so,. entweder ich will von dir alles oder nichts!" Jetzt stellte der hier schon Ansprüche. Nur, wenn er das ernst meinte, was sollte ich dann tun? Ich wollte meinen Spaß mit ihm haben, aber ich konnte wohl schlecht Händchen haltend mit ihm durch die Schule laufen.  
  
"Wie stellst du dir das vor, Potter? Soll es die ganze Schule erfahren das wir keine Feinde mehr seid, sondern ein Paar?" Ich schnaubte verächtlich. Ich würde mich nicht vor der gesamten Schule blamieren. Außerdem hatten wir uns erst einmal geküsst.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich meinte ich da ehr andere Sachen!" Na, na, na versautes Pottylein. Nicht, dass mir das nicht gefallen würde.  
  
"Ach so. Das kannst du haben." Sagte ich so mit einem so unbedeutendem Tonfall, wie es ging.  
  
"Gut, dann wär das geklärt. Und jetzt steh da nicht unnütz in der Gegend rum sondern küss mich!" Ich stand nie unnütz in der Gegend rum. Trotz dieser Beleidigung beugte ich mich seinem Wunsch, ich fasste es aus Güte als Wunsch auf, und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Zu leidenschaftlich, wie ich fand. Ich wollte es gar nicht so, aber mein Mund machte sich selbständig. Nach Luft ringend entzog sich Potter mir.  
  
"Meinst du, wir sollten das hier weiter ungetarnt auf dem Flur machen?" Daran hatte ich überhaupt noch nicht gedacht.  
  
"Nein, es ist ein Wunder, dass uns noch niemand entdeckt hat."  
  
"Naja, ein Wunder? Es ist mitten in der Nacht." Das stimmte. Dennoch zog ich Potter mit mir in en leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" Er sah ein bisschen ängstlich aus. Es gefiel mir ihn so verletzlich zu sehen.  
  
"Das wirst du schon sehen." Ich fing langsam an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
  
"Nein, warte, ich denke nicht, das ich schon so weit bin."  
  
Ich sah ihn erstaunt an. "Du willst es nicht?"  
  
Er wartete kurz und sagte dann: "Es ist nur,... ich hab das noch nie gemacht."  
  
"Keine Angst, ich tu dir nicht weh." Gott, wie klang das denn?  
  
Was ich nicht alles tun musste um Spaß zu haben. Ich machte mich wieder an seinem Hemd zu schaffen. Die freigelegten Stellen überzog ich mit küssen. Potter stöhnte leicht auf, als ich an seinen Nippeln saugte.  
  
"Gefällt dir das?" Er stöhnte nur leicht als Antwort. Es genügte mir, denn ich hatte nun die Macht über ihn. Genüsslich zog ich ihm nun auch die Hose aus.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ich lag neben Potter immer noch in dem leeren Klassenraum. Es war nicht schlecht gewesen. Potter war ein recht gutes Spielzeug.  
  
Aber ich hatte es einmal benutz. Nun hatte es seinen Wert verloren.  
  
"Das war wunderbar Draco!"  
  
"Du nennst mich Draco, Potter?" Ich sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Wir haben miteinander geschlafen. Denkst du, es ist jetzt genauso wie früher?" Wie süß, Potter dachte wirklich, ich empfände etwas für ihn. Völlig naiv.  
  
"Ja, ich denke, es ist fast genauso. Nur das du für mich ein mittelmäßiges Spielzeug gewesen bist." Ich sah Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen.  
  
"Nur ein Spielzeug?" Er sah mich flehend an. Fast hätte ich klein bei gegeben. Doch ich war ein Malfoy, der sich durch so etwas nicht umstimmen ließ. Heute weiß ich, das ich es hätte tun sollen.(2)  
  
"Ja, nur ein Spielzeug." Dieser Satz klang so monoton, das ich mich fast selbst nicht erkannt hätte.  
  
Potter stand auf, sammelte seine Sachen ein, zog sich an und verlas mit stillen Tränen überströmt den Raum. Das einzige was ich machen konnte, war ihm hinterher zu sehen.  
  
Es tat mir weh ihm weh zu tun. Auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, ich vermisste ihn. Ich hatte tatsächlich Gefühle für Potter entwickelt. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ging ich zurück zur großen Halle. Als ich hinein ging, sah Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle erleichtert aufatmen. Ein Blick auf den Gryffindortisch verriet mir, das Potter es anscheinend vorzog nicht zu frühstücken.  
  
"Wo bist du gewesen?" Das ging sie ja wohl gar nichts an.  
  
"Spazieren." War meine knappe Antwort. Pansy wusste, dass sie keine genaueren Angaben zu erwarten hatte.  
  
Ich beendete mein spärliches Frühstück schweigend.  
  
In der nächsten Stunde würde ich Kräuterkunde haben. Zusammen mit Gryffindor. Zusammen mit POTTER.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(1)Der Satz hört sich total bescheuert an. Ich wusste aber nicht, wie ich es anders schreiben soll.  
  
(2)Draco erzählt die Geschichte während er über sein Leben nachdenkt. Das wird aber im letzten Kapitel deutlicher, hoffe ich.  
  
Ein ziemlich kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß. Dafür wird das nächste wieder länger. Ich konnte nur nicht mehr einbringen.  
  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr wieder so nett reviewt. Natürlich lese ich auch Kritik, aber bitte mit Begründung. Ansonsten kann ich das ja nicht ändern.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Dracos-Honey  
  
PS: Samstag krieg ich den neuen Harry Potter. *ganzdollfreu* (Musste ich jetzt mal loswerden. 


	6. 6

Danke an alle Reviewer (natürlich auch an sonstige Leser) ich könnte euch küssen, lass es aber.  
  
@Asuka: Heißt das jetzt es gefällt dir, oder nicht? Trotzdem Danke für das Review.  
  
@selene: Meine Leser quälen ist mein neues Hobby *g* Aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du das nicht auch gerne machst. (Was war denn mit dem Vorletzten Chap vom Herr des Chaos, he?) *denSchockimmernochnichtüberwundenhat* Hab aber beim schreiben Rücksicht auf dich genommen und es nicht so schlimm werden lassen. Danke überings für das liebe Lob (der Satz klingt ja wohl echt super. Liebes Lob, gibt es so etwas?) Ach,.Ich wollte ja noch mal DANKE sagen, nämlich dafür, dass du 'Alles oder nichts' in deine Favorite Stories eingetragen hast.  
  
@Mene Malfoy: Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich jedes Mal, aber wirklich jedes Mal Meine falsch schreibe? Ich schreib immer Meine. *sichselbstschlägt* Aber jetzt zur Rev. Ich find den Deal supi. Gefällt mir echt. Lass uns den beibehalten.  
  
@silvi: Also danke für das Review. Ich krieg/hab den fünften Band. *Sichganzdollfreut* Es tut mir leid, dass das Chap so kurz geworden ist. Dafür ist das hier länger. Auf den nächsten Teil musst du/ müsst ihr leider etwas länger warten. Ich muss jetzt erst mal auf Klassenfahrt. Nach Kirchheim. Kennt das einer? Wahrscheinlich nicht, oder? Nicht mal das Rechtschreibprogramm hier am PC kennt das. Naja, ist irgendwo in Hessen. Aber ich hab keine Lust. *heul*  
  
@Jessy: Cool, dass du die Story magst. Danke für das Review.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Leider sind alle Charaktere dieser Story nicht meine. Sie gehören Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Nur die Handlung ist meine. Würde sie aber gegen Draco eintauschen.  
  
Summary: Draco ist verzweifelt. Seine Mutter ist tot, sein Vater in Askaban. Und dann.  
  
Warnings: Das hier ist eine Slash Story. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es halt nicht lesen.  
  
Pairings: Draco/?  
  
Widmung: Meiner Sweetlove89, Lena und Tom Felton ist das hier gewidmet.  
  
Reviews: Das hier ist meine erste FF. Deshalb seid bitte nicht allzu streng mit mir. Bin über jede Review happy.  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Sweetlove89.  
  
R/R Please  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
6/?  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
Professor Sproud war schon im Raum, als ich ihn betrat. Dennoch schien sie mich gar nicht zu bemerken. Sei unterhielt sich angeregt mit Prof. McGonagall.  
  
Angestrengt beobachtete ich die Personen, die zur Unterrichtsstunde kamen. Har,... ähm, Potter war nicht dabei.  
  
Professor Sproud trat vor die Klasse. "Also, ich muss noch einmal weg. Prof. Snape wird mich in der Zwischenzeit vertreten." Gut, wenigsten fiel dieses schreckliche Fach aus. Naja, Snape war auch nicht viel besser, aber immerhin. "... ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Mr Malfoy, sie kommen mit. Der Direktor will sie sprechen." Was wollte der denn? Ich hatte doch gestern mit ihm über alles zu sagende gesprochen.  
  
"Aber..." Ich wollte gerade zum sprechen ansetzten.  
  
"Kein aber! Sie kommen mit." Na toll. Was dachte sie eigentlich, wer sie war. Mich, einen Malfoy zu unterbrechen.  
  
Professor Sproud zog mich grob am Arm. So wurde ich den ganzen Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro mitgeschliffen. Wo war ich hier eigentlich das ich mir so etwas hatte bieten lassen müssen?  
  
"Was wollen sie noch von mir, Sir?" Meine Abneigung vor diesem Gespräch war deutlich zu vernehmen.  
  
"Ah, Mr Malfoy." Diese Freundlichkeit war ja fast widerlich. Ich war so grob und er überging das einfach. Nicht auszuhalten. Ruhig bleiben Draco, ruhig. ".ich wollte mit ihnen noch über die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Tages reden. "  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, warum. Ich habe ihnen alles gesagt." Was würde es bringen, das alles noch einmal aufleben zu lassen.  
  
"Naja, es wäre besser, sie würden uns von mehr Details unterrichten." Das war nicht lustig. Was sollte das?  
  
"Ich will das nicht. Was würde es auch schon bringen?" Wenn ich es ihm noch einmal ganz erzählen müsste, würde in mir alles wieder hochkommen. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal daran erinnert werden.  
  
"Es ist in Ordnung, wenn sie Zeit brauchen, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Wenn sie jedoch bereit sind darüber zu sprechen, wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mich informieren würden." Gut, wenigstens musste ich nichts erzählen. Ich dachte, das Gespräch wäre beendet und ich könnte gehen.  
  
Ich wollte gerade kehrt machen, als noch einmal Dumbledores Stimme erklang. "Ich wollte mit ihnen noch über etwas anderes sprechen." Ich wusste nicht über was, aber bitte.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Es geht um Harry Potter." Um Potter? Was hatte ich denn mit dem zu tun? Oder hatte er Dumbledore etwa alles erzählt? So wie ich Potter kannte, konnte das gut sein.  
  
"Was habe ich mit ihm zu tun?", fragte ich in einem abweisenden Tonfall.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es sagen soll..!" Dann sollte er es doch einfach lassen. "Er liegt auf der Krankenstation. und ich denke, er braucht sie jetzt."  
  
"Warum sollte unser Superheld Potter mich brauchen?" Er sah mich mit leicht strengem Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Weil sie genau wissen, was er gerade durchmacht. Und ich möchte,. nein ich verlange von ihnen, das sie ihm helfen." Er hatte mir ja wohl gar nichts zu sagen. Und wieso sollte ich Potter helfen? Wir waren Feinde.  
  
"Und was, wenn ich es nicht tue?"  
  
"Naja, dann werde ich ihrem Onkel erzählen, was sie heute Morgen mit Harry gemacht haben." Potter war so eine Tratschtante. Er konnte wirklich nichts für sich behalten.  
  
"Woher wissen sie das? Hat Potter sich bei ihnen ausgeheult?" Elende Heulsuse. Ich hatte mich ja wohl auch nicht in Hagrids Arme geworfen und ihm erzählt, was mein Vater mir angetan hatte.  
  
"Er hat es mir nicht erzählt. Ich glaube, dafür ist er zu stolz. Nein. Ich habe sie beide gesehen. Ich habe meine tägliche Runde gemacht. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Ich denke, das sie sich bei ihm entschuldigen sollten. Sie haben ihm genauso weh getan, wie ihr Vater. Wenn nicht mehr. Eigentlich müsste ich sie dafür von der Schule verweisen." Sollte er das doch tun. Aber hatte er uns beobachtet? Das war doch nicht sein Ernst.  
  
"Sie haben alles gesehen?" Wie konnte er nur so . ach. Wie konnte er das tun?  
  
"Ich habe genug gesehen, um die Situation einschätzen zu können." Also alles? Na super.  
  
"Jaja, okay. Bevor sie es meinem Onkel sagen, geh ich mich lieber bei Potter entschuldigen. Aber sagen sie mir eins, warum verweisen sie mich nicht?"  
  
"Glauben sie mir Mr Malfoy. Ich habe meine Gründe. Und die werden sie früher oder später noch erfahren." Echt tolle Antwort.  
  
Ich drehte mich um und verließ nun endgültig den Raum.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Wie sollte ich von hier nur je wieder zurück finden? Ich stand in irgendeinem der zahlreichen Gänge Hogwarts. Nachdem ich Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte, musste ich den falschen Weg eingeschlagen haben. Jedenfalls hatte ich jetzt vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Sollte ich nun weiter laufen, oder einfach stehen bleiben?  
  
Ich entschied mich fürs weiter laufen. Stehen bleiben hätte nichts gebracht.  
  
Naja es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen. Denn ein paar Minuten später kam ich an einer dunklen Verzweigung an, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich musste etwa im zweiten Stock sein. Zumindest glaubte ich das.  
  
Weiter und weiter folgte ich den Gängen, auch wenn es dunkel war. Es machte mir nichts aus. Die Dunkelheit ließ mich vergessen. Es war, als ob die Schwärze meinen Schmerz verschleiern würde. Hatte ich Potter wirklich so weh getan, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte? Es war doch meine Absicht gewesen. Dennoch fühlte ich mich schuldig.  
  
Ich konnte meine eigene Hand vor den Augen nicht mehr sehen. Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich zwar dabei, aber ich wollte ihn nicht benutzen. In Gedanken versunken stolperte ich über einen großen Klumpen. Ich beschloss meinen Zauberstab nun doch einzusetzen. Ich flüsterte die Formel und schon erschiene ein helles Licht.  
  
Wo war ich? Ich stand mitten in einem mit Spinnengeweben verhangen Zimmer. An den Wänden waren zahllose Porträts von böse blickenden Zauberern. Ich kannte sie nicht, bis auf einen. Ihn konnte ich ohne Mühe identifizieren. Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Was willst du hier? Seid Jahren ist hier keiner mehr hingekommen." Erschrocken ging ich einige Meter zurück. Sprach er, der Gründer Slytherin, wirklich mit mir?  
  
"Ich hab mich verirrt." Meine Stimme zitterte leicht. Wenn das so weiter gehen würde, würde ich mich vor ihm total blamieren.  
  
"Verirrt? Das glaube ich dir nicht. Niemand verirrt sich hier hin. Warum hast du denn dann den Portschlüssel benutzt? Oder bist du vielleicht darüber gestolpert? Bist du nur gekommen, um unsere Ruhe zu stören?" Dieses Bild lachte mich aus. Es lachte mich tatsächlich aus.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Portschlüssel benutzt." Das stimmte doch, oder?  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Wie bist du dann hergekommen? Mit nem Pferd?" Was wollte der eigentlich von mir? Er machte sich ja wohl einen Scherz daraus, mit mir zu reden.  
  
"Ich bin durch die Gänge Hogwarts' geirrt und dann war ich auf einmal hier. .Wo bin ich überhaupt?" Er sah mich an und schrie mich dann an.  
  
"Du störst uns einfach so? Lange hat keiner mehr Effton betreten. Wir sind seine Wächter. Und ich frage mich, warum gerade so ein Idiot herkommt." Ein Idiot? Wenn ich einer war, was war er dann?  
  
"Ich bin in Effton?" Unmöglich.  
  
"Ja, hab ich doch gerade gesagt." Ich ignorierte seinen Tonfall einfach. Es traf sich ja wirklich gut. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal suchen müssen und hatte trotzdem, was ich wollte.  
  
"Gut, kann ich den Schicksalsstein haben?"  
  
"Natürlich. Aber erst, wenn du zwei Aufgaben erfüllst." Er machte eine Pause. Was sollte ich wohl machen? Diesen Saustall hier aufräumen? Wohl ehr nicht.  
  
"Nun sag schon, was soll ich tun?" Denkt der, ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit?  
  
"Also, erst mal möchte ich, das du mir erzählst, was draußen in der Welt passiert." Das war alles und ich hatte schon gedacht, es würde sonst was kommen. Gerade von ihm. Salazar Slytherin hätte ich mehr zugetraut.  
  
"Was willst du denn wissen?" Er war dort unten doch schon Jahrhunderte.  
  
"Naja, was passiert halt. Alles!" Alles? Wenn ich ihm alles erzählen würde, würde ich morgen noch hier sitzen. "Keine Angst, die Zeit vergeht hier langsamer. Jeder Tag hier ist in deiner normalen Welt eine Sekunde." Konnte der Typ Gedanken lesen? Er war mir irgendwie unheimlich. "Es gibt eine Sache, die ich unbedingt wissen will. Ist mein Erbe schon da gewesen?"  
  
"Ja, aber im Moment ist er untergetaucht. Er wurde von einem 1 Jahr altem Kind bezwungen."  
  
Er sah mich ungläubig an. "Von einem Kind?"  
  
"Ja, von Harry Potter." Potter. Warum werde ich eigentlich immerzu an ihn erinnert?  
  
"Aha, wer bist du eigentlich?" Wieso wollte er das wissen?  
  
"Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy." Ja, Malfoy. Wie ich diesen Namen hasste. Wie ich alles hasste, was damit zusammen hing. Besonders meinen Vater.  
  
"Einer meiner alten Freunde hieß so. Genau wie du." Na toll. Es gab bestimmt einhundert Leute, die so hießen wie ich, seid er hier eingesperrt war.  
  
"Schön. Was willst du noch wissen?" Der sollte endlich machen. Ich hatte keine Lust auf so ein Frage-Antwort-Quiz.  
  
"Steht Hogwarts noch?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich nehme mal stark an, dass die Schule von allen Schlammblütern gereinigt wurde!?" Tja, falsch geraten Opa.  
  
"Nein, sie ist übervölkert von denen." Er sah mich lächelnd an.  
  
"Ich denke, du bist keiner. Meinst du auch, man sollte sie ausweisen?" Ja, ich war ausnahmsweise einmal der gleichen Meinung mit dem Typen.  
  
"Ja, sie sind unnütz."  
  
"Gut, dann kannst du sie ja auslöschen. Ich hab eine Geheimkammer im Schloss eingebaut. Das was da drin ist sollte sie normalerweise vernichten." Wie stellte er sich das vor?  
  
"Geht nicht."  
  
"Was heißt das, geht nicht?"  
  
"Die Kammer gibt es nicht mehr." Er sollte jetzt ja nicht warum fragen. Doch er tat es.  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum?"  
  
"Weil ihr Erbe zu unfähig war es zu verbergen. Harry Potter hat den Eingang gefunden und das Innere zerstört." Toll, Potter. Und wieder einmal waren wir der Held der Schule.  
  
Slytherin sah mich ein wenig verstört an. "Wer ist dieser Harry Potter denn genau?"  
  
Oh Gott, jetzt musste ich mich mit ihm auch noch über Potter unterhalten. "Er ist. er. was soll man schon groß über Potter erzählen? Er ist halt Potter!" Wow, Draco das war jetzt echt intelligent. Ne glatte Meisterleistung. Gratulation.  
  
"Kannst du nicht etwas genauer antworten?" Oho. Master Slytherin wurde langsam sauer. Ich bekam ja gaaaaaaaaanz große Angst.  
  
"Kann ich schon es gibt da nichts über Potter zu erzählen. Das einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass er einfach umwerfend ist." Nein, nein, nein. Das hatte ich das hatte ich nicht gesagt, oder.  
  
Salazar sah mich angeekelt an. "Bist du etwa schwul?"  
  
Ich hatte es also doch gesagt.  
  
"Was würde dich das angehen?" Gut gerettet.  
  
"War das ein ja?" Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Was sollte ich jetzt antworten.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Ein nein?"  
  
"Nein!" Warum hatte ich nicht ja gesagt? Es wäre so einfach gewesen.  
  
"Was denn dann?" Der Mann konnte einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen.  
  
"Wie ich schon sagte, es geht dich gar nichts an. Das sind meine privaten Angelegenheiten. Nichts für dich, verstanden."  
  
"Und du bist doch schwul." Hallo, wo war ich denn hier? Im Kindergarten? Zumindest kam ich mir so vor.  
  
"Lassen wir das. Ich hab keine Lust mit dir darüber zu streiten." Ich war echt vernünftiger als dieser Kerl. Aber was sollte man von einem Bild auch schon erwarten.  
  
"Ich will es aber wissen." Oh bei Merlin.  
  
"Ich will es dir aber nicht sagen. Gehst du jetzt zu Mama?"  
  
"Willst du mich verars****?" Würde ich nie wagen Mister Obertoll.  
  
"Nein, ich will jetzt erst mal meine erste Aufgarbe beenden."  
  
"Schon gut. Mal sehen was du mir noch erzählen kannst.. Ach, weißt du was, ich hab keine Lust mehr. Machen wir einfach die zweite Aufgarbe." Gut, seine erste Idee, die irgendwie nützlich war.  
  
"Und die wäre.?" Mein Gott, der Typ konnte einen echt aufregen.  
  
"Naja, ich hab es vergessen." Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder?  
  
"Dann denk dir halt was aus." Vorausgesetzt er konnte denken, natürlich.  
  
"Das ist nicht so einfach."  
  
"Ich hab aber nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt bei Potter auf der Krankenstation sitzen und ihn auf Knien um Verzeihung bitten." Obwohl, vielleicht waren ja die Fragespiele dieses Alten die passende Alternative.  
  
"Was hast du gemacht?" Ich hatte wohl mal wieder zu viel gesagt. Shit.  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an." Das schien zu meinem Lieblingssatz zu werden.  
  
"Okay. ich hab mir ne zweite Aufgarbe ausgedacht.." Super. Ich hätte echt Freudensprünge machen können.  
  
"Und was soll ich tun?"  
  
"Du verrätst mir einfach alle deine Geheimnisse." Das ich nicht lachte. Was waren das denn hier für Aufgaben? Ich hatte mit etwas anspruchsvollem gerechnet, als mein Onkel sagte, dass das Ganze ziemlich gefährlich werden würde. Naja, man konnte nun wirklich nicht sagen, dass dieses Bild Angst einflößend war. Aber was sollte es. So war es doch besser. Diesen Test würde ich mit Leichtigkeit bestehen. Ich konnte ihm alles Mögliche erzählen. "Damit du mich nicht belügen kannst, werde ich dich mit einem Wahrheitszauber belegen." Oder auch nicht. Toll. Was sollte ich nun tun?  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Na gut, dass war es mal wieder! Musste mich bremsen, den Part hier zu stoppen. Habe aber den nächsten sofort angefangen. Der steht schon in den Startlöchern.  
  
Werde ihn sofort reinstellen, wenn ich wieder da bin.  
  
Bis bald  
  
Eure  
  
Dracos-Honey  
  
PS: Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und reviewt schön fleißig. *g* 


	7. 7

Vielen Dank erst mal an meine Reviewer:  
  
@lesemandy: Ich mach das gerne. Zu der Frage, ob die beiden noch zusammen kommen sag ich erst mal nichts. Musst du lesen. *dichbettelndansieht* (Deine Frage sollte sich aber in Chap 8 beantworten. Da stellt sich dann heraus ob ja oder nein.)  
  
@selene: Tja, ich kann auch nichts dafür. War auch schon in Therapie deswegen. Hat aber nichts gebracht, wie man merkt. Ich hab es dann irgendwann aufgegeben. Man glaubt gar nicht wie teuer das ist. *g* *scherz* (Meine Freundin meint, ich wäre heute ne richtige Witzpille. Naja, man erfährt in diesem Kapitel wohl mehr von Salazar, als von Draco. der plaudert seine Geheimnisse erst später aus. Darauf musst du/ ihr noch warten. *gemeingrins* Ich find es aber trotzdem super nett, dass du die Story da rein gepackt hast. *freu*  
  
At all: Ach überings. Werde wohl Mittwoch meine neue Story reinstellen. Sie heißt *That's no solution*. *Schleichwerbung* Wäre super, wenn ein paar von euch die auch lesen würden. *g* (Ist auch Slash, denkt man am Anfang aber nicht.) Also bitte lesen. *fleh*  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Schade eigentlich. *will Draco* Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Brothers. Die Handlung ist meine. (Also gehört mir ja doch was)  
  
Summary: Draco ist unendlich verzweifelt. Seine Mutter ist tot, sein Vater in Askaban.(Das ist ein bisschen veraltet. Ich glaub, ich sollte mir mal was neues einfallen lassen) Und dann ist da noch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, dass er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.  
  
Pairings: Draco/? (Es müsse aber klar sein, denke ich)  
In diesem Teil auch noch Salazar/?  
  
Widmung: Bleibt gleich.  
  
Reviews: Bitte ganz viel reviewen. Natürlich ist auch begründete Kritik okay.  
  
Thanx an sweetlove, die es immer noch durchhält diese Geschichte Beta zu lesen.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
7/?  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
"Wo willst du das denn herkriegen?" Ich wollte diesen Trank auf keinen Fall zu mir nehmen. Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern, was letztes mal passiert war.  
  
"Och, mein Freund Seann Snape macht das schon." Snape? Von den würde ich mir nicht noch einen Trank brauen lassen. Auch wenn es Severus Ur-Ur- .Urgroßvater war. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Severus das alles ja nur geerbt und bei seinen Vorfahren war das noch schlimmer.  
  
"Warum gerade er. Ich werde wohl nie von ihm loskommen."  
  
"Kennst du ihn? Das wäre aber ziemlich fragwürdig. Er ist mit mir zur Schule gegangen."  
  
"Nein, aber ich kenne den Snape in der Zukunft. Und wenn dieser hier nur halb so bescheuert ist, reicht das schon."  
  
"Er ist nicht bescheuert. Vielleicht ein bisschen verrückt, aber nicht bescheuert." Wo war da der Unterschied?  
  
"Nee, lass mal. Ich wurde vor kurzer Zeit schon einmal vergiftet. Das hat gereicht." Oh ja, noch mal würde es das nicht geben.  
  
"Dann kommst du aber auch nicht zum Schicksalsstein!" Na toll. Entweder Gebräu oder keinen Stein. Keine leichte Entscheidung.  
  
"Na gut, dann beeil dich aber mit dem brauen!" Gut, ob ich mich richtig entschieden hatte, wusste ich nicht, aber das war ja jetzt egal.  
  
"Seann! Komm her!" Salazar schrie einen schlafenden Mann im Nebenbild an. Erst dann fiel mir auf, dass er ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit Severus hatte.  
  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Salazy!" Der Mann streckte sich herzhaft. Hatte er Slytherin gerade Salazy genannt?  
  
"Du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen, wenn Fremde da sind." Vorwurfsvoll sah er Seann an.  
  
"Sorry Schatz!" Er lächelte entschuldigend.  
  
Ich setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und sah Salazar an. "Jetzt sag mir mal, wer hier schwul ist."  
  
"Ähh,... Ich nicht." Jaja, als ob ich das glauben würde. Statt mir glaubte das aber ein anderer. Seann stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
  
"Hast du mir das etwa die ganze Zeit nur vorgespielt? Ich habe dich geliebt. Du mich nicht? Es war so schwer. Die Zeit wo wir Feinde waren war schlimm für mich. Ich habe gedacht, die schlimmen Zeiten hätten wir hinter uns. Aber das ist anscheinend nicht so. Musstest du mir das antun, Salazy?" Wie rührend! Seann war traurig. Hatte ich vielleicht etwas damit zu tun?  
  
"Du musst mir vertrauen Seann." Konnte man dem vertrauen? Er nahm seinen Lover in die Arme, wogegen sich dieser sträubte.  
  
Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, mir die Krise der beiden anzusehen. "Salazar, hättest du jetzt die Güte mir diesen Trank zu verabreichen? Ich will nicht mehr warten."  
  
"Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?" Oho, der konnte ja richtig böse werden. Ich hatte zwar gesehen, das er beschäftigt war, aber es interessierte mich nicht. "Weißt du was, vergiss die ganze Prüfungen Aktion und geh durch. Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit für dich." Er zeigte auf einen sich öffnenden Geheimgang. Das lief ja besser, als ich gehofft hatte. Ich hatte nicht eine Prüfung bewältigen müssen.  
  
Ich ging langsam auf das Loch in der Wand zu.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Schwärze umringte mich. Ich konnte absolut nichts sehen. Wohin sollte ich gehen.  
  
"Folge deinem Gefühl!" Hä, wer war das denn?  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
"Ich bin der Stein." Oh, der Stein, natürlich. Und der konnte sprechen. Wo war ich hier eigentlich?  
  
"Ich will ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber Steine sprechen normalerweise nicht. Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn du mal das Licht anmachen würdest." Stimmt ja, er war ja ein Stein. So etwas konnte er nicht.  
  
Aber ich hatte wohl daneben gelegen mit meiner Vermutung, dass er kein Licht machen konnte.  
  
Völlig unerwartet gingen die Lichter der Halle an. Ich befand mich im südlichen Teil des Raumes.  
  
Zehn Meter vor mir stand ein Altar mir einem rotem Samtkissen.  
  
"Gut, da du jetzt schon mal hier bist lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden. Was willst du?" Gut, wenigstens würde es nicht so lange dauern.  
  
"Meine Zukunft verändern." Konnte der etwa noch mehr? War das so ein Allzweck Ding? War ja auch egal.  
  
"Mal sehen." Trommelwirbel. Und. Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie war ich an diesem Tag etwas ähm,. wie soll ich sagen, .komisch drauf. "Ich kann dir nicht helfen!" WAAAAAAS??????? Warum nicht? Ich dachte, er wäre ein Schicksalsstein.  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ich kann nur das Schicksal derer verändern, von denen es nicht seit Geburt an vorbestimmt ist." Mein Schicksal war seid meiner Geburt vorbestimmt? "Außerdem braucht es einen gewissen Spielraum, wenn ich es verändern soll. Der ist bei dir auch nicht vorhanden." Was meinte er damit?  
  
"Du kannst mir also nicht helfen?!"  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid." Wenigstens hatte es nicht so viel Aufwand gekostet. Ansonsten wäre es ja Anstrengung für nichts gewesen.  
  
"Ich geh dann mal wieder!" Was sollte ich auch anderes tun?  
  
"Ja, es ist wohl das beste. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken über die Zukunft, komm erst mal mit der Gegenwart klar." Bitte was?  
  
"Weißt du, wie meine Zukunft aussieht?" Ein zustimmend klingender Laut drang zu mir durch. "Und da soll ich mich nicht aufregen?"  
  
"Wie gesagt, werde erst mal mit der Gegenwart fertig." Was sollte mir denn da klar werden?  
  
Ich entschloss mich zu gehen. Es hätte nichts gebracht länger da zu bleiben.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hatte so schnell es ging, die Vorhalle verlassen. Salazar und sein Seann in dieser. ähm. peinlichen Pose zu sehen gefiel mir nicht.  
  
Es gab da jetzt aber ein Problem, wie sollte ich jemals zurück finden?  
  
Unentschlossen ging ich los. Immer westlich. Irgendwann musste mir ja jemand über den Weg laufen.  
  
Ich sollte recht behalten. Nach circa zweistündigem ziellosem Rumgeirre traf ich auf Filch und Mrs Norris. Okay, es war niemand von den Leuten, die ich gehofft hatte, aber es war jemand.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, können sie mir das erklären?" Gute Frage, einfache Antwort.  
  
"Nein, aber es tut mir unendlich leid. Aber es wäre nett von ihnen, wenn sie mich zu Prof. Snape bringen könnten." Er nickte.  
  
"Aber nur weil sie es sind."  
  
"Danke!" Was die Leute nicht alles für mich taten. Tja, lag wohl an meinem unendlichen Charme.  
  
Filch führte mich durch unendlich viele Gänge. Wie konnte der Mann das nur alles behalten? Aber gut. Er brachte mich heil zu Snapes Büro.  
  
"Dann mal rein da!" Unsanft schubste er mich durch die Eichentür. Mein Onkel saß über einem Stapel Pergamentrollen gebeugt am Tisch.  
  
"Draco? Was ist los?" Was sollte schon los sein? Nichts. Ich hatte mich doch nur verirrt.  
  
Aber ich musste auch gar nicht antworten. Das übernahm Filch für mich. "Er lief einfach in den verbotenen Gängen Hogwarts herum, ohne Erlaubnis."  
  
"Oh" War die intelligente Antwort meines Onkels. "Naja, dann lass mich mal mit ihm reden. Danke, dass du ihn hergebracht hast."  
  
Filch nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum.  
  
"Ich geh dann jetzt auch mal." Ich wusste nicht, warum ich bei ihm bleiben sollte.  
  
"Wohin?" Was ging ihn das denn an?  
  
"Ich muss mich bei Potter entschuldigen."  
  
"Was hast du wieder mit ihm gemacht?" Hä? Ich hatte ihm doch noch nie etwas schlimmes angetan. Zumindest sollte mein Onkel das nicht wissen.  
  
"Nichts besonderes. Aber Dumbledore meint, ich müsste mich bei ihm entschuldigen." Ich wollte ihm nicht erzählen, was wirklich passiert war.  
  
"Gut, dann geh."  
  
Ich verschwand so schnell es ging aus dem Raum. Langsam folgte ich den Stufen nach oben. Ich wollte wirklich zu Potter gehen. Aber nicht um mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, sondern um ihn noch mehr zu demütigen.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ich stand vor der geschlossenen Tür des Krankenflügels. Sollte ich wirklich hinein gehen? Was wenn Pomfrey darin wäre? Dann musste ich mich ja wohl oder übel bei Potter entschuldigen. Und das war etwas, was ich am wenigsten wollte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich es hinter mir rascheln. Schlagartig drehte ich mich um.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er konnte hier doch nicht herein kommen. Nicht in das Schloss. Wie hatte mein Vater das ohne gesehen zu werden geschafft? Und woher wusste er, dass ich hier hoch ging?  
  
Angst, fürchterliche Angst machte sich in mir breit. Würde er sein Spiel wiederholen? Niemand würde mir hier helfen können. Nicht einmal wenn Pomfrey wollte, könnte sie mir helfen. Gegen meinen Vater konnte sie nichts ausrichten.  
  
Er kam langsam auf mich zu. Ich fühlte mich völlig eingeengt. Meine Atmung verlangsamte sich. Was sollte ich tun?  
  
"Was willst du? Hat das eine Mal nicht gereicht?" Ich sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Ich wunderte mich, das ich überhaupt etwas heraus brachte.  
  
"Nein, ich will dich noch einmal besitzen."  
  
Durch meinen Körper zog ein eisiger Schauer. Ich würde eine Vergewaltigung nicht noch einmal aushalten. "Wie kannst du deinem eigenen Sohn das antun? Du bist ein Monster."  
  
Er lachte schallend auf. "Komm mit. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."  
  
Was dachte der Kerl sich eigentlich? Hatte ich ihm gesagt, dass er das machen sollte? Ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
"Ich werde nicht mitkommen."  
  
"Das ich nicht lache. Wie willst du das denn verhindern?"  
  
Was sollte ich jetzt tun?  
  
Abhauen? Wohin? Er würde mich doch sowieso immer finden.  
  
Schrein? Es würde mich niemand hören.  
  
Es alles über mich ergehen lassen? Niemals. Nicht noch einmal.  
  
Wieder tat mein Vater einige Schritte auf mich zu. Ich wich zurück.  
  
Draco denk nach. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Ich konnte nichts tun.  
  
Mein Vater packte mich am Arm. Grob zog er mich einige Schritte in Richtung Treppe. Ich entschloss mich doch zu schreien anzufangen.  
  
Doch es war wirkungslos. Mein Vater nahm seine starke Hand und presste sie mir grob auf den Mund.  
  
Doch dann hörte ich etwas hinter uns. Eine leicht kränkliche Stimme spie denn Erstarrungsfluch förmlich heraus.  
  
Ich merkte, dass die Hand meines Vaters, wie auch der Rest seines Körpers erstarrte. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Die Stimme hatte mich gerettet. ER hatte mich gerettet.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Tja, ich weiß, es ist gemein. Aber den nächsten Teil hab ich schon halb geschrieben. Ich weiß wie es weiter geht. *gemeingrins*  
  
Bitte, gaaaaaaaaaaanz viele Kommis schreiben. Dann gibt es den Chap 8 auch schneller als dieses hier.  
  
H~E~G~D~L  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	8. 8

Danke an alle Reviewer für die lieben Reviews! :  
  
@Mene Malfoy: Danke das du gleich für beide Teile reviewt hast. Tja, ich kann da auch nichts für. Find es halt so nett von dir, dass du seid dem ersten Chap reviewst. Aber jetzt erst mal zum Review von Chap 6: Dumbledore ist halt so. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, hast du den fünften Band schon ganz gelesen? Ich erst halb. Hab leider im Moment so wenig Zeit. *heul* Nur, kann mir mal einer erklären, warum Dumbledore nicht einmal mir Harry redet, geschweige denn ihn ansieht, als er ihn verteidigt? Auch egal. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja. Hammer schwere Aufgaben, find ich auch. Super überings, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Zum Review zu Chap 7: Tja, ich weiß nicht wie der das mit den Kindern hingekriegt hat, aber wer weiß, was die damals alles gemacht haben. Ich glaub, wir sollten den Stein echt vermarkten, du machst die Werbung und ich bastel den Allzweckstein. Den Gewinn teilen wir dann 50/50, okay. *g* Wenn du Lucius nicht magst, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Der taucht bis zum letzten Kapitel auf. Wer er ist, stellt sich jetzt heraus. War aber nicht so schwer zu erraten, oder? Weißt du eigentlich ein paar gute Tom Felton Pages?  
  
@sweetlove89: Danke, dass du mir auch reviewst! Also erst mal zum Review zu Chap 6: Keine Angst, ich weiß das du das auch ließt. Und ich weiß auch, das Slash interessanter ist. Aber das hätte meiner Story an dieser Stelle nicht weitergeholfen. Ich beeil mich ja schon immer mit dem schreiben. Zum Review zu Chap 7: Ja, ich muss so fies sein. Das ist meine Sucht. Frag mal Selene. Die kennt das schon. Brachst dich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen, wenn du dich in deinen Reviews wiederholst. Ist absolut nicht schlimm.  
  
@Angel: Danke für die liebe Review. Ich find es total super, dass du die erste bist, die für meine beiden Stories reviewt hat. *dichknuddelt* DAAAAAAANNNNKKKKKEEE!!!!!! Nur, dass Draco und Harry dir leid tun, kann ich verstehen. Das bessert sich aber erst im letzten Kapitel. Mehr oder weniger. Je nach dem wie man es nimmt. Man kann nämlich nicht sagen, dass die Story ein Happy End hat. (Hab ich jetzt zu viel verraten?) Ich hab auch schon die nächsten Kapitel angefangen beziehungsweise fertig. Das heißt, du/ihr müsst nicht allzu lange warten.  
  
@Assassin: Danke dir viel Mals für die liebe Review! Ich finde es total cool, dass du mir aus Korea Reviews schreibst! Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon da? Und wie lange bleibst du? Wie ist das Wetter denn da? Hoffentlich besser als bei uns! Okay, aber bevor ich zu viel frage: Ich freue mich, dass dir meine Fic gefällt. Ach überings: Danke, dass du beide Stories ließt.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehören alle Figuren dieser Story nicht mir, sondern der genialen Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Naja, und alle Rechte, die nicht ihr gehören, sind Warner Brothers. Das ist so gemein. Können die mir denn nicht wenigstens Draco überlassen? Nur Draco. ist das denn zu viel verlangt? Aber alles was mir gehört, ist die Handlung.  
  
Summary: Das gleiche wie immer halt.  
  
Warnings: Das ganze hier ist eine Slash FF. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen (wobei, wenn ihr hier angekommen seid, ihr auch weiter lesen könnt, weil jetzt würde es auch nichts mehr bringen aufzuhören).  
  
Pairings: Draco/? (Mittlerweile sollte es aber klar sein.)  
  
Reviews: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gebt mir Reviews. Ich liebe diese Dinger. Ich will sie haben. BITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Widmung: An meine Leser, Reviewer, Sweetlove89, Lena (überings, ich weiß jetzt endlich warum. Seid du mich gefragt hast hab ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, und die Antwort ist: Weil du du bist. Woher kennen wir den Spruch nur?) und Tommy-Schnuckel.  
  
Special Thanx noch mal an Sweetlove89, die meine Story Beta ließt. *verbeug*  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~8/?~  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
"Warum..., sag mir warum du das getan hast?" Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, dennoch war mir klar wer mich gerettet hatte. Doch warum. Wenn man bedachte, was ich ihm angetan hatte,. "Sag mir warum Har., ähm Potter."  
  
"Weil,. ich." Ich hörte ihn schluchzten. "Weil ich dich liebe."  
  
Schwer unterdrückte ich meine Gefühle. Er liebte mich? Nie hatte jemand dieses Gefühl für mich empfunden. "Nach allem was ich die angetan habe?"  
  
"Auch danach!" Ich merkte, wie er sich langsam näherte. Und dann.dann stand er direkt vor mir. Seine Augen waren wässerig. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. Er sah so verwundbar aus, als er da stand und mich flehend ansah. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich froh sein sollte, dass ich hier bei meinem Vater gefangen war. Ich wollte Harry umarmen. Er bedeutete mir mehr, als ich zugeben wollte. Doch mir war bewusst, dass diese Gefühle nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben würden. Vielleicht war es das, was der Stein meinte, als er sagte, dass ich erst mal mit der Gegenwart klar kommen sollte.  
  
"Harry, ich." Ich wusste zwar genau, was ich sagen wollte, dennoch blieben mir die Worte im Halse stecken.  
  
Seine rechte Hand berührte leicht meine linke Wange. Eisige Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken. "Darf ich dich küssen?" Smaragtgrün trafen auf Sturmgrau. Sein Blick elektrisierte mich. Ich wusste selber nicht warum, aber in irgendeiner Weise hatte mich das, was vorhin passiert war verändert. Harry hatte mich gerettet, obwohl ich ihm etwas so grausames angetan hatte. Ich hatte ihn furchtbar verletzt, doch anstatt sich dafür zu rächen, tat er genau das Gegenteil.  
  
Hätte ich, wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre, das selbe für ihn getan?  
  
Ich wusste es nicht.  
  
Vielleicht. Denn die Gefühle, die jetzt gänzlich ans Licht kamen, entstanden ja nicht aus dem Nichts.  
  
Plötzlich merkte ich, wie samtweiche Lippen meine Eigenen berührten.  
  
Wärme durchfuhr meinen Körper.  
  
Nach einer Weile entzog ich mich langsam dem Kuss. "Wie kannst du mir verzeihen, was ich getan habe?"  
  
Er sah mich leicht verwirrt an. "Weißt du, ich liebe dich. Und liebe lässt mich vergessen." (1) Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber reden... Nein, ich kann nicht mehr darüber reden. Lass uns noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen."  
  
Harry schien ein sehr starker Mensch zu sein. Wie konnte er so schnell vergessen. "Ja, ich möchte auch gerne noch einmal neu anfangen." Es war mir auch egal, was die anderen sagen würden. Ich beugte mich vor, um den Abstand zwischen uns zu schließen und küsste ihn dann sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
"Kannst du mich befreien?" Ich wollte ihn näher bei mir spüren. Wollte ihn nie mehr verlieren. Wollte ihn jetzt in meinen Armen halten.  
  
"Ich kann es versuchen." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Hand meines Vaters. Sofort fing der Stein an zu einem weicheren Material zu werden.  
  
"Was hast du gemacht?"  
  
"Nur seine Gelenke etwas flexibler." Ach so, nur seine Gelenke etwas flexibler. Wenn es sonst nichts war.  
  
"Wo." Weiter kam ich nicht. Harry schnitt mir das Wort ab.  
  
"Frag lieber nicht." Warum nicht? Diese Frage brannte mir auf der Zunge, aber ich hielt sie lieber bei mir. Es war wahrscheinlich besser so, wenn er es nicht wollte, hatte das bestimmt seinen Grund.  
  
Er befreite mich aus meinem Gefängnis und zog mich an sich. Ich war noch nie jemandem begegnet, der für mich so viel empfand und ich genauso viel für ihn.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt mit meinem Vater?"  
  
"Wir lassen ihn hier. Ich denke das irgend jemand ihn schon finden wird." Ja, hoffentlich nicht genau der Falsche.  
  
Irgend etwas in meinem Inneren sagte mir, dass es an dieser Schule jemanden gab, der meinem Vater zur Hand ging. Aber es war nur eine Vermutung. Hoffte ich zumindest.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Mein Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Wir waren in seinem Schlafzimmer im Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ab morgen müssen wir nicht mehr so lange warten, bis wir hier rauf können." Seine süße Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Aber es stimmte, wenn wir ab jetzt jeden Tag drei Stunden brauchen würden um hier hoch zu kommen, wäre das nicht so sonderlich toll. Aber was meinte Harry damit, dass es morgen besser werden würde?  
  
"Wieso sollte es ab morgen schneller gehen?"  
  
Er sah mich erstaunt an. "Es gibt morgen Weihnachtsferien." Richtig, hatte ich schon fast vergessen. "Ich bleibe als einziger Gryffindor hier. Ich nehme an, du bleibst auch?!"  
  
"Klar, wo soll ich auch hin?" Das würde ein großes Problem in den Sommerferien geben. In der Schule konnte ich wohl schlecht bleiben. Was sollte ich mir darüber aber jetzt schon Gedanken machen.  
  
"Tja, ist doch egal. Jetzt bist du erst mal hier bei mir."  
  
"Ja, aber ich sollte wohl mal gehen. Deine Freunde müssen gleich hier aufkreuzen und ich hab keine Lust ihnen hier drinnen über den Weg zu laufen, falls du verstehst, was ich meine." Ich packte meine Sachen und zog gemächlich meine Hose und mein Shirt wieder an.  
  
"Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ich mich nicht beeilte, würden Wiesel etc. mich wirklich noch hier sehen. Langsam verließ ich den Raum. Geschmeidig wie immer ging ich die Treppe hinunter. Ich duckte mich und schlich durch den Geheimgang der Gryffindors.  
  
Von weitem hörte ich leise Stimmen auf mich zukommen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich entschloss einfach weiter zu gehen, als ob nichts wäre.  
  
Ich bog gerade um eine Ecke, als Wiesels Gesicht direkt vor mir war.  
  
"Malfoy?" Na da guckst du dumm, was Wiesel. Mich hattest du hier wohl nicht erwartet.  
  
"Hi Wiesel. Wieder zurück vom Einkaufsbummel? Und, neue Feinripp Unterwäsche gekauft?" Ob wohl, konnte ein Weasley sich etwas neues leisten? Wohl ehr nicht. Da mussten wohl noch die alten reichen.  
  
"Verpiss dich Malfoy! Was machst du eigentlich hier?" Oho, nicht böse werden, Wiesel.  
  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an", sagte ich tonlos.  
  
"Wie, das geht mich gar nichts an. Das hier ist unser Teil des Schlosses." Ach, ihm gehörte etwas? Kaum zu glauben.  
  
"Das ich nicht lache, Wiesel! Dir gehört hier, genauso wenig wie irgendwo anders , auch nur irgend etwas!"  
  
Er sah mich schräg an. "Ach, halt die Klappe. Oder willst du, das ich dir deine ach-so-tolle Fresse poliere?"  
  
Irgendwie fand ich das langsam nicht mehr lustig. Das machte keinen Spaß.  
  
"Schon gut, ich geh ja." Ein siegessicheres Lächeln machte sich auf Weasleys Lippen breit. Am liebsten hätte ich es ihm aus dem Gesicht geprügelt, doch ich hatte keine Lust auf eine Streiterei.  
  
"Bild dir darauf ja nichts ein." War mein letzter Kommentar, dann ging ich.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Sollte ich es ihm erzählen? Mein Onkel hatte mich vor der Geheimtür zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen.  
  
"Sag schon, was passiert ist!" So drängte er schon die ganze Zeit.  
  
"Ich, ... er.... hat schon wieder... ich meine.... er hat schon wieder .... versucht mich zu .... zu ... vergewaltigen."  
  
"Oh Gott, wieso hast du uns denn nicht sofort Bescheid gesagt, sondern deinen Vater dort so stehen gelassen?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich das getan hatte, ich wusste nur, dass es mir auch egal war.  
  
"Wo ist er jetzt?" Ich wollte nicht auf die Frage meines Onkels antworten.  
  
"Geflohen!" Bitte, was?  
  
"Geflohen?"  
  
"Ja, geflohen."  
  
"Wie..., ich meine... wie konnte das passieren?" Es war doch schier unmöglich aus Hogwarts zu fliehen, außer irgend jemand verhilft einem zur Flucht.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir hatten ihn allein in ein Turmzimmer gesperrt..." Oh nein.  
  
"Ihr habt ihn alleine eingesperrt?" Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein?  
  
"Ja, aber wir hatten Wachen vor der Tür positioniert..." Ganz toll. Es war sicherlich ein leichtes für meinen Vater gewesen zu fliehen.  
  
"Wie... ich meine, seid ihr zu blöd für so was, oder tut ihr nur so? Ihr.., besonders du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass man ihn nicht alleine lassen kann."  
  
"Ja, ich... hatte... ach, ich weiß auch nicht... in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich ein Blackout." JA, klar, dass ich nicht lache. In diesem absolut wichtigen Moment hatte der ein Blackout.  
  
War ja auch nicht so wichtig.  
  
Ich wollte nur noch weg. Weg von meinem Onkel, weg von diesem Ort. Weg von allem was mich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen erinnerte.  
  
Nur eines wollte ich nicht missen. Harry. Er war der einzige Lichtblick in dieser Zeit.  
  
Ich ging an meinem Onkel vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Severus brüllte mir noch etwas von wegen stehen bleiben hinterher. Doch ich wollte nicht stehen bleiben. Ich wollte nicht mehr mit ihm reden.  
  
Ich hatte mein Zimmer gerade betreten und dachte über die letzten Wochen nach.  
  
Und dann ganz plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen...  
  
ER...  
  
Es war alles geplant...  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(1)Hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir den Kitsch.  
  
Es tut mir außerdem leid, dass Draco in diesem Kapitel OOC ist.  
  
So, stop für heute. Die Stelle ist ziemlich gut zum aufhören, findet ihr nicht? *g*  
  
Ich weiß das Kapitel ist ziemlich kurz geraten. Aber da mehr rein zupacken wäre wahrscheinlich auch sinnlos gewesen.  
  
Naja, sorry noch mal wegen der Länge.  
  
Hab das neue Kapitel aber schon angefangen. Weiß aber noch nicht, wann ich das rein setzten werde. Hab im Moment leider total viel Streß *heul*  
  
Außerdem muss ich ja auch noch das zweite Kapitel zu That's no solution (Bitte lesen) schreiben und den fünften Band von Harry Potter muss ich auch noch zu ende lesen.  
  
Okay, dass war es soweit.  
  
C u soon  
  
Dracos-Honey  
  
PS Hoffe auf ganz viele Reviews von euch. 


	9. 9

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer:  
  
@gnufi: Ich find das auch ganz lieb von dir, dass du reviewt hast. Wieso magst du den denn nicht? Ich liebe den Schluss. Er ist so gemein! Ich finde es überings super, dass du beide Stories ließt.  
  
@selene: Du reviewst ja wieder! Danke schön! Hab schon gedacht, du magst mich oder besser gesagt meine Story nicht mehr. *geschmollthat* Aber du ließt ja doch weiter. *freu* Cool, dass dir die Story gefällt.  
  
@Angel: Danke für das Review. Tja, muss dich leider enttäuschen, dieses Kapitel ist nicht länger, als das letzte, wohl ehr kürzer. In den Ferien wird ich dann wohl mehr schreiben, obwohl es dann länger dauern könnte, bis ich die hoch lade, weil ich im Urlaub bin.  
  
@sweetlove89: Danke für das Review! Aber kannst du mir jetzt erst mal erklären, wie du mir das antun kannst und mir so ein Review schreiben kannst? Ich hab erst total den Schock gekriegt und gedacht, du magst es nicht. Böse, ganz böse von dir. Du kleines ironisches... Das kriegst du morgen in der Schule alles wieder. Mach dich auf was gefasst. *g*  
  
@yvymaus: Danke für das Review. Wer das Ganze geplant hat, kommt am Ende dieses Kapitels raus.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Eigentlich gehört mir kaum was. Nur die Handlung ist meine. Der Rest geht an Joanne Kathleen Rowling, und wiederum alles was nicht ihr gehört, gehört Warner Brothers.  
  
Summary: Ich habe beschlossen den nur noch im letzten Kapitel noch einmal zu erwähnen. Passt ja jetzt eh nicht mehr. Ich will aber aus Gründen, (hab ich überhaupt welche? Egal), die ich nicht nennen kann, das? Summary nicht ändern.  
  
Warning: SLASH! Wer damit nicht klar kommt, (kann ich mir eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen), sollte das Ganze nicht lesen.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry So, das ist das erste Mal, das ich das schreibe. Wollte erst noch warten, hab es aber dann doch getan! (Was ein zweideutiger Satz. Bitte nichts falsches denken!)  
  
Reviews: Die sind ganz, ganz wichtig für mich. Bitte, von denen kann ich gar nicht genug bekommen.  
  
So, dann fangen wir mal an.  
  
Ach so, noch eine kurz Anmerkung: Das hier ist das einzige Kapitel, in dem einmal die Sichtweise gewechselt wird.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
9/?  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
Wie konnte er das nur tun? Das war nicht menschlich.  
  
ER war genauso unmenschlich wie mein Vater. Er hatte es gewusst.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar vorher von der Vergewaltigung gewusst.  
  
Und ich Trottel hatte ihm vertraut. Naja, mehr oder weniger. Aber das war ja jetzt auch unwichtig. Der Punkt war, er hatte immer nur so getan, als wäre er um mich besorgt. In Wirklichkeit hätte ihn nicht mal mein Tod gestört.  
  
Oh Gott, wie konnte er nur.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Wutentbrannt rannte ich durch die Korridore.  
  
Ich konnte für nichts garantieren, wenn ich ihn treffen würde. Aber ich würde ihn treffen. Ich wollte ihn treffen.  
  
Doch ich konnte ihn nicht finden.  
  
Es war, als hätte er sich nach unserem Zusammentreffen in Luft aufgelöst.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte ich ihn umbringen können.  
  
Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich gab ihm die Schuld für alles Geschehene. Doch ich wusste auch, dass er wahrscheinlich nur der Gehilfe meines Vaters war.  
  
Und immer wieder stellte ich mir die gleiche Frage: 'Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch einen anderen so trügen und so schreckliche Dinge geschehen lassen?' Diese Frage wurde nur noch von der, 'Warum?' übertroffen.  
  
Ich hatte keine Antwort darauf. Und ich würde wahrscheinlich auch nie eine finden.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Ich hatte wohl jeden fast Gang und jedes Zimmer in Hogwarts abgesucht. Nirgends war er zu finden.  
  
Deshalb entschloss ich erst einmal zu Dumbledore zu gehen.  
  
Ich mochte den alten Mann zwar nicht sonderlich, aber er war der einzige, der mir helfen konnte. Er wusste über alles Bescheid, was meinen Vater anging.  
  
Das stellte sich jedoch als keine gute Idee heraus.  
  
Als ich an der Wendeltreppe stand, wurde mir einiges klar.  
  
Was wenn mich ein anderer Schüler sehen würde? Mein Ruf wäre total beschädigt. Das konnte ich auf keinen Fall zulassen. Hinterher würde es heißen, ich hätte mich bei Dumbledore ausgeheult. Das dürfte nicht sein, und ich würde es auf keinen Fall zulassen.  
  
Außerdem, auch wenn mich kein anderer Schüler sehen würde, hatte ich immer noch ein Problem. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was das Passwort war.  
  
Ich entschloss mich wieder zurück in die Kerker zu gehen.  
  
Langsam torkelte ich also zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(Perspektivenwechsel)  
  
Er kniete auf dem Boden vor ihm, seinem Meister.  
  
"Gut gemacht", sagte der hochgewachsene blonde Mann.  
  
"Danke, Mr Malfoy." Er stellte sich gemächlich wieder auf die Beine.  
  
Sein Meister sah ihn herablassend an. "Meinst du, mein Sohn weiß etwas davon?"  
  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht!" Er sah betreten zu Boden. Er wusste was passieren würde, wenn er das was er tat oder sagte nicht den Anforderungen seines Meisters entsprach. Deshalb war ihm jetzt Angst und Bange.  
  
"Kannst du nicht ausführlicher antworten? Ich meine, was heißt: Ich weiß nicht. Was soll ich mit so einer Antwort anfangen? Du weiß doch was passiert wenn ich nicht zu Frieden bin, oder?" Lucius sah seinen Diener fragend an, doch eigentlich kannte er die Antwort.  
  
"Jawohl, Meister! Ich... denke nicht, dass euer Sohn, das.... Potential... naja, wie soll ich sagen, ... Das er das Potential hat, um das heraus zu finden!" Wieder senkte er seinen Kopf um nicht in die stechenden grauen Augen seines Meisters blicken zu müssen.  
  
"Du willst mir wirklich erzählen, dass mein Sohn nicht schlau genug dafür ist?" Mit einem Blick, bei dem, wenn Blicke töten könnten, sein Diener auf der Stelle tot umgekippt wäre sah er ihn an. Auch wenn er seinen Sohn nicht liebte, sondern ihn nur besitzen wollte, hielt er Draco immer noch für jemanden, der die Familienehre zerstören konnte. Und sein Diener hatte ja wohl kaum das Urteilsvermögen über den Verstand seines Sohnes zu urteilen.  
  
"Nein,... Meister... Ich meinte..." Verängstigt blickte er Lucius an.  
  
"Es ist mir egal was du meinst. Wag es ja nie wieder ein Mitglied meiner Familie zu beleidigen. Wenn ich dich nicht brauchen würde, hätte ich dich schon längst ausgelöscht. Und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."  
  
"Aber...Meister, ich... kann nicht..." Wollte er Lucius wirklich wütend machen?  
  
"Was kannst du nicht, Nichtsnutz?" Er holte aus und trat mit seinem rechten Bein in den Magen seines Dieners.  
  
Lucius wiederholte dies so oft, bis sein Diener nur noch als kleines Häufchen elend am Boden vor ihm saß. Mit dem Rücken an einer Eiche, am Rande des verbotenen Waldes.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
Okay, ich saß also wieder bei uns, den Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich nahm mal hier ein Buch aus dem Regal und dann mal dort. Ich war schrecklich aufgeregt.  
  
Ich kannte den Verräter. Hatte ihn im ganzen Schloss gesucht und doch nicht gefunden.  
  
Und das Schlimmste war, dass ich noch nicht einmal jemanden hatte, mit dem ich sprechen konnte. Harry, Serverus und Dumbledore schieden ja wohl aus. Und Crabbe, Goyle oder Pansy konnte ich es schlecht erzählen, sie würden es nicht verstehen.  
  
Also, was konnte ich tun?  
  
Leider hatte ich absolut keine Ahnung.  
  
Ich könnte das Zauberministerium informieren. Diese Idee schlug ich mir aber sofort wieder aus dem Kopf. Sie würden mich wahrscheinlich nach St. Mugos schicken und die ganze Sache unter den Tisch kehren. Wie sie es auch bei dem Verschwinden meines Vaters gemacht hatte.  
  
Dieses ganze Ministerium war unnütz. Ich verstand nicht, warum es das überhaupt gab. Vielleicht für Arbeitsplätze?! Wer wusste das schon. Es war ja auch egal.  
  
Heut zu Tage wusste man einfach nicht, an wen man sich wenden musste, wenn etwas passierte.  
  
Ich hatte aber keine Lust mehr drinnen rum zu sitzen. Deshalb machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Hof. Ich wollte um den See gehen frisch Luft schnappen. Und vielleicht auch noch einen kleinen Abstecher zum verboten Wald machen.  
  
Gemächlich ging ich um den See. Ich musste sicher schon zwei Stunden gelaufen sein, denn die Sonne ging langsam unter. Sie spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche, die wie Gold schimmerte. Dazu kam das Rauschen der Wälder im Hintergrund. Ich hätte mich glatt wohl gefühlt, wenn da nicht diese unschönen Geschehnisse gewesen wären, die diese Schönheit hier zerstörten.  
  
Ich hatte meine Runde nachdenklich beendet. Dennoch verspürte ich nicht de Drang zurück in das Schloss zu müssen.  
  
Deshalb entschloss ich mich noch eine Weile am Wald entlang zu gehen.  
  
Ich war an Hagrids Hütte extra leise vorbei gegangen, denn ich wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, das er mich sah.  
  
Er hätte mich doch sofort wieder nach oben ins Schloss geschickt, und mir vorher noch eine Moralpredigt gehalten.  
  
Darauf hatte ich keine Lust.  
  
Als ich da so an den Ausläufern des Waldes entlang lief, kamen die Erinnerungen stärker als je zuvor wieder. Die Vergewaltigung durch meinen eigenen Vater, die Nacht im Wald.  
  
Aber auch die letzten Tage mit Harry. Dieses Ereignis ließen mich den Schmerz vergessen.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken versunken, merkte ich nicht, dass ich immer tiefer in den Wald lief.  
  
Erst an einer Lichtung wurde mir wirklich bewusst, was ich dort gerade tat. Und dann packte mich Angst. Fürchterlich Angst, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte.  
  
Auch Hilflosigkeit überkam mich. Es war wie an dem Tag, als mein Vater mich ohne jeglichen Schutz im Wald zurück gelassen hatte.  
  
Ich würde ich ihm das nie verzeihen können.  
  
Aber trotzdem hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich wieder aus dem Wald heraus kommen sollte.  
  
Doch dann kam mir die Idee. Ich kletterte auf einen umstehenden Baum. Sofort sah ich da Schloss vor mir. Wieso war ich nicht schon viel früher auf diesen Gedanken gekommen?  
  
Ich trottete also los. Immer in Richtung Schloss, das konnte nicht falsch sein.  
  
Und ich war mir fast sicher, das sich der Wald dem Ende näherte, denn die Bäume und Sträucher standen immer weniger dicht.  
  
Endlich konnte ich den Hof sehen.  
  
Doch dann ganz plötzlich sah ich ihn...  
  
Mein Verräter...  
  
Mein Onkel...  
  
Severus...  
  
Er hockte an einem Baum...  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(1)Er, ist der Verräter. (Nur zur Erklärung, falls irgendwer das nicht verstanden hat!)  
  
Naja, fertig.  
  
Endlich.  
  
Dafür, dass ich so wenig Zeit hatte, ging das sogar relativ schnell.  
  
Auf jeden Fall, sagt mir was ihr davon haltet.  
  
Ich denke, dass die Story insgesamt ungefähr 15 Kapitel haben wird, bin mir aber noch nicht ganz sicher.  
  
Überlege noch, ob ich ein alternatives Ende schreiben soll.  
  
Aber das werde ich ja dann noch sehen.  
  
Okay!  
  
Bis bald  
  
Eure Dracos-Honey 


	10. 10

Danke an meine lieben Reviewer:

@Angel: Danke erst mal für das Review. Wenn du gespannt bist, was Draco noch alles mitmachen muss, muss ich dich nicht einmal enttäuschen. Was in diesem Kapitel passiert, wird Draco ganz schön mitnehmen. Aber wenn man sich vorstellt, was man selber machen würde, wenn man das erfahren würde, reagiert Draco schon ziemlich cool. 

@sweetlove89: Vielen Dank für das Review. Und deine Komplimente machen mich echt verlegen. Ich verspreche dir auch, dass ich so schnell weiterschreib wie es nur geht. Das nächste Kapitel werde ich aber erst in ein paar Wochen reinstellen können, da ich nach Österreich und London fahr bzw. fliege. *freu* 

Autor: Dracos-Honey

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören leider alle nicht mir. *Will DRACO* Die Rechte von Harry Potter sind bei Joanne k Rowling uns Warner Brothers. Nur die Handlung ist meine.

Summary: Hab mir noch nichts neues ausgedacht. 

Warning: Slash FF! Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte das ganze erst gar nicht lesen. (Aber wenn man bis hier hin gelesen hat, kann man auch weiterlesen.)

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Widmung: Also, an meine Leser, Reviewer, Tom, Sweetlove und die liebe Lena.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

10/?  


Dracos P.o.V.

Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Sollte ich ihm helfen? Nach alle dem, was er mir angetan hatte? Na dem er mich verraten hatte?

Ja, ich musste ihm helfen, denn ich wusste nur zu gut, von wem er so zugerichtet worden war. 

Und ich wusste außerdem, wie es sich anfühlte so behandelt zu werden.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich in den letzten Wochen weich geworden. 

Lag wahrscheinlich an Harry. 

Ja, Harry...

Aber jetzt musste ich mich erst mal um meinen Onkel kümmern.

"Severus..." Ich lief auf ihn zu. Abermals schrie ich seien Namen, aber er reagierte nicht. 

Ich realisierte, dass es nichts bringen würde, auch wenn ich seinen Namen noch hundert mal rufen würde. Deshalb entschloss ich Madame Pomfrey zu holen. Sie würde ihm wohl helfen können.

In Höchstgeschwindigkeit durchquerte ich die Gänge Hogwarts. Mir war immer noch nicht klar warum ich ihm half oder ich immer noch an ihm hing.

Ich war endlich an der großen Tür des Krankenflügels angelangt, als es mich wie ein Blitz traf. Ich sackte auf die Knie. 

Mein Leben hatte jetzt endgültig den Sinn verloren. Harry stand da über Schlammblut Granger gebeugt, in einer Pose, die ich mir mit ihm gewünscht hätte.

Ich spürte, wie der Boden unter meinen Füßen wegsackte. Das einzige, was ich noch vernahm war Pomfreys entsetzter Schrei, als sie mich umkippen sah. Ich brachte noch ein "Severus.... Wald... Verletzt" heraus und fiel dann unsanft auf den harten Steinboden.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Spalt breit öffnete ich meine Augen, schloss sie aber sogleich als mich das vom Fenster hereinfallende Sonnenlicht mich blendete. 

Warum war ich hier? 

Ach ja, ich war am vorherigen Tag, ...war es der vorherige Tag?... hier herauf gelaufen um... und dann Harry...   
  
Alle schrecklichen Erinnerungen trafen wieder auf mich ein. 

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, Tränen flossen durch meine geschlossenen Augen. 

Harry... wie konnte er mir das nur antun?

Eine Träne bahnte sich just in diesem Moment ihren Weg über meine Wangen. 

Plötzlich merkte ich wie sanfte Lippen meine Haut berührten, die Träne wegküssten. 

Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch. Und da saß er. Direkt vor meinen Bett hatte er sich niedergelassen. Wie konnte er das wagen, nachdem er mich so betrogen hatte.

"Was willst du noch hier Harry?", fragte ich kühl.

"Wie was will ich hier?" Er sah mich leicht verwirrt an.

"Ich .... hab dich.....dich ...gesehen,...mit....dieser.....mit.....na ihr....!" Wieder flossen Tränen über meine nun schon sicherlich geröteten Wangen.

"Mit wem hast du mich gesehen?" Das Fragezeichen auf Harrys Stirn wurde noch größer. Eins musste man ihm lassen. Er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler.

"Jetzt tu nicht so, als wüßtest du von nichts. Ich habe alles gesehen, verstanden? Und jetzt geh verdammt noch mal!" Ich wusste genau, warum ich mich früher nie verliebt hatte. Liebe machte verletzlich. Und ich war verletzt. Ich war jetzt definitiv verletzt...

Harry jedoch schien nicht zu verstehen. Er stand wie angewurzelt vor meinem Bett.

"Was ist. Willst du mich noch mehr quälen? Macht dir das Spaß. Ist das die Rache dafür, dass ich dich die ganzen Jahre wie Müll behandelt habe. Hast du mir das Ganze nur vorgespielt, um mir weh zu tun? Wenn ja, gratuliere, du hast es geschafft." Doch wirklich böse konnte ich ihm nicht sein. Ich war nur enttäuscht, wahnsinnig enttäuscht. 

"Draco, ich verstehe nicht...."

"Was gibt es da zu verstehen?"

"Ich wollte dich nie verletzten, nie. Und ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

"Ach nein?" Ich fuhr hoch langsam reichte mir das Getue. "Du weißt nicht, in welcher Pose du da mit Granger gelegen hast?"

Er sah mich an. Erst noch entsetzt, dann fing er an zu lachen. 

"Was ist daran so lustig?" Ich war leicht verstört.

"Oh, Draco..." Er schloss den noch bestehenden Abstand zwischen uns und drückte mich fest an sich. "Das hast du falsch verstanden." , flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. Wie war das bitte falsch zu verstehen?

Ich versuchte mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu schlängeln, was mir aber nicht gelang und sagte stadtdessen: "Erkläre es mir."

"Was?" Harry war ja heute so was von naiv. 

"Na das mit dir und Granger." Ich verdrehte die Augen.

"Okay, pass auf. Sie lag hier auf der Krankenstation und hatte Kopfschmerzen..." Toll, ganz toll. "...Tja, sie wollte aber trotzdem ihre Hausaufgaben machen, du kennst sie ja... ihr war nur leider ihre Feder heruntergefallen und sie bat mich, die besagte Feder wieder aufzuheben... was ich dann auch tat, ich lehnte mich also über sie und hob das Dingen auf." Sollte ich ihm das wirklich glauben? War ja wohl nicht besonders glaubwürdig.

Aber mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ich legte meine Lippen auf seine, als ich einen Schrei von der Tür des Zimmers hörte.

"Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, Draco!"

Ich riss mich aus dem Kuss los und sah mich im Zimmer um. Severus stand wohlbehalten an der Tür.

"Warum sollte ich? Sag du mir erst einmal das es nicht wahr ist." Ich sah meinen Onkel haßerfüllt an.

"Ich... was meinst du?"

"Meinst du etwa ich bin blöd und merke nicht was du machst?" Harry warf mir einem verständnislosen Blick zu, dem ich mit einem ‚erklär ich dir später' Blick antwortete. 

"Du weißt es, Draco?"

"Ja!" Meint der, ich veranstaltete das ganze Theater hier umsonst?

"Draco... es... tut... es tut mir so un..."

"Spar dir das. Ich hab da keine Lust drauf." Warum sollte ich mir Lügen anhören?

"Aber wieso hast... ich meine wenn du es wusstest,... wieso hast du mich dann gerettet?"

"Ich weiß es nicht!" Ich konnte die Kühle nicht aus meinen Worten verbannen. Aber diese Worte waren die reine Wahrheit. Ich fragte mich andauernd, warum ich ihn nicht einfach liegen gelassen hatte. 

"Aber,..."

"Lassen wir das. Ich will nur den Grund, warum Du mir das angetan hast. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger." 

"Draco,... ich kann es dir nicht erzählen... es ist..." Ja, klar, jetzt gab es nicht mal einen Grund. Ich wurde bei jedem Wort, das er sagte wütender. Harry merkte das und drückte mich fester in seine Arme. Das war so süß von ihm.

Ich war sentimental. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. "Ich will es wissen. Severus rede mit mir!"

"Nein, Draco... du darfst es nicht erfahren." Ach...

Ich war so sauer. "Ich darf also nicht wissen, warum du mich derart hintergangen hast."

"Draco,... Versteh doch. Es würde dich zu sehr belasten und ich will nicht..."

"Du willst nicht, dass ich noch mehr belastet werde?" Nach alledem was passiert war, wie konnte er mich da noch mehr belasten?

"Nein. Es ist... ich kann es dir nicht sagen!"

"Toll, ganz toll. Sag doch gleich, dass du keinen Grund hast. Und es dir Spaß gemacht hat mich leiden zu sehen."

"Nein, du musst mir glauben."

"Und was, wenn ich das gar nicht will?" Ich konnte ihm das nicht glauben. Ich wollte es einfach nicht. Es musste einen Grund geben. Mein Onkel würde nie etwas ohne einen tun. 

"Du musst, Draco, du musst."

"Er muss gar nichts." Einen Moment lang sah mein Onkel Harry mit finsterem Blick an. Merkte dann aber, dass es wohl besser war nichts zu erwidern und sah zu Boden.

"Lass gut sein, Harry, aber trotzdem danke. Ich muss das hier alleine regeln." Ich küsste ihn, blicksicher vor meinem Onkel, auf die Wange.

"Ich will es wissen, okay?" Ich fixierte Severus für einen Moment mit meinem Blick, bis er auf den Boden sah.

"Du musst.... du musst verstehen, wie schwer das für mich ist. Ich habe dich ja vorher gewarnt. Aber du wollest es ja so..."

Er sah mich kurz fragend an. ich nickte nur und er fuhr fort: "Es ist so, vor ungefähr 16 Jahren, traf ich... gut,... ich traf deine Mutter auf einem Fest. Wir kannten uns ja schon vorher,..." Ach nee! "... aber dort lernten wir uns halt so richtig kennen. Naja, und dann haben wir halt miteinander... du weißt schon und daraus bist dann halt du entstanden..." Bitte was, wollte er mich auf den Arm nehmen. Eine bessere Geschichte hatte er sich nicht ausdenken können, oder? "... Dein Vater wusste von alledem nichts. Er dachte die ganze Zeit, du wärst sein Sohn..." Ja, eigentlich dachte ich das auch. "... In diesem Sommer fand es durch einen dummen Zufall dann doch heraus. Er war so wütend. Ich wollte dich und deine Mutter umbringen. Bei deiner Mutter hatte er es ja dann auch geschafft. Ich konnte ihn nur schwer davon abbringen, das gleich bei dir zu tun. Es tut mir leid, Draco, aber ich nahm seinen Vertrag an. Er wollte dich nicht töten, wenn ich seinen Diener spielte. Wie gesagt, ich ging den Packt ein. Erst musste ich nur leichte Sachen für ihn tun, aber es ging immer weiter, bis zu deiner Vergewaltigung. Draco, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie weh mir das alles getan hat..." Aber mir nicht, oder was? "...Außerdem musste ich immer so tun, als würde ich dich für dumm halten und immer noch denken, dass du Lucius' Sohn wärest."

Ich starrte ihn fassungslos an. Genau wie Harry. Und doch irgendwie anders. Severus war also mein Vater. Einerseits war ich froh darüber, dass Lucius es nicht war, andererseits hatte Severus mich genauso verraten.

"Du meinst also, du bist wirklich mein Vater? Nicht Lucius? Und du hast das alles nur getan um mich zu schützten?" Ich wusste noch immer nicht, was ich davon halten sollte.

"Ja, und ich weiß auch, dass es kein guter Weg war, aber ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Du musst verstehen.." Wie oft hatte er das heute schon gesagt? "...dass ich mir meiner Vaterschaft nicht bewusst war. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, aber seid ich wusste, dass du mein Sohn bist, ist es noch schlimmer geworden."

"Okay, lass mich bitte ein bisschen mit Harry allein. Ich möchte reden und nachdenken."

"Ach, ja, genau! Was ist eigentlich mit Harry?" Die Frage war jetzt ja wohl so was von unpassend und taktlos. Dennoch brachte sie mich noch mehr zum grübeln.

Ja, was war eigentlich mit Harry? 

Liebte ich ihn?

Mochte ich ihn?

War er mein Freund?

Ich hatte ja so was von keine Ahnung. Das Gefühlschaos in meinem Inneren war zu schwerwiegend.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Tja, Leute das wars wohl mal wieder.

So, sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Ich fahr morgen in den Urlaub! (Interessiert zwar so wie so keinen, aber ich erzähl es trotzdem.) Deshalb wird der elfte Teil wohl noch ein bisschen länger dauern, aber Reviews sind natürlich Ansporn. Ich werde auch da noch ein bisschen weiter schreiben.

Das gleiche gilt auch für meine andern Stories (Ich kann was was du nicht kannst und That's no solution) Falls das wer ließt.

Naja, allen schöne Ferien.

Und...

Schön lieb sein und brav reviewen.

*kuddelteuchalle*

Bis dann 

Dracos-Honey


	11. 11

Danke an meine lieben Reviewer:

@selene: Erst mal danke für das Review. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht schon in Chap 10 gedankt habe, aber irgendwie schickt ff.net mir im Moment nicht alle Reviews. Und irgendwann bin ich dann auch mal auf die Idee gekommen mal auf die Reviewseite von ‚Alles oder nichts' zu gehen. 

Von Chap 11: Danke, danke! Jetzt geht es auf jeden Fall schneller weiter. Dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hast du /ihr meinen Eltern zu verdanken. Die haben mich nämlich einfach mit in den Urlaub genommen, Frechheit. *g*

@Assassin: Wie war es denn in Japan? Was hast du da eigentlich genau gemacht? Danke schön! Ich freu mich, dass es dir gefällt.

@sora151085: Danke für das Review. Schön, dass du die Story magst. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterlesen würdest.

@Angel344: Sorry, dass du verwirrt bist. Hoffe, dass sich das in diesem Kapitel wenigstens ein bisschen ändert. Ja, ich finde es auch echt nett von ihm. Severus ist schon toll. *g* Naja, so viele Szenen wird es mit Severus nicht mehr geben. Dafür macht Lucius aber ganz schön Aufstand. Danke, dass du reviewt hast.

@Anderegwen: Danke für das Review. Ich finde es super, dass du auch mal einen Kritikpunkt angebracht hast. (Was jetzt nicht heißen soll, das ihr das machen müsst. *g*)Ich werde es versuchen zu ändern. In dieser FF wird es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr klappen, aber für die anderen werde ich es mir merken. 

Autor: Dracos-Honey

Disclaimer: Alles gehört der großartigen Joanne K. Rowling, und alles was ihr nicht gehört, außer die Handlung, die gehört nämlich mir, gehört Warner Brothers. *WillDraco* 

Summary: Gibt's seid den letzten Chaps nicht mehr.

Warnings: SLASH! Wers nicht mag, raus hier.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Widmung: An den lieben Tom, meine Sweetlove89, Schuschu-chan, mit der ich ne Story schreibe (Ich kann was, was du nicht kannst) und last, but not least meine Leser und Reviewer.

Thanx an Sweetlove, die das hier beta ließt. 

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

11/13

Dracos P.o.V.

"Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Wie, dass geht mich nichts an? Ich bin dein Vater schon vergessen?" Severus sah mich fragend an.

"Nee, aber ich interessiere mich ja auch nicht für dein Liebesleben, oder?"

"Liebesleben, du und Potter..." Auf seinem Gesicht machten sich ekel und entsetzten breit.

"RAUS HIER, Verstanden?" Der Typ ging mir dermaßen auf den Keks. "Und bleib mir ja die Nächsten Tage aus den Augen."

"Ich verstehe schon, dass du Zeit brauchst. Deshalb werde ich dich die nächste Woche in Ruhe lassen." Wie gnädig.

Langsam machte Severus sich aus dem Staub. Gut, wenigstens war er weg. Er nervte ja so was von...

"Was war das denn gerade?" Harry sah mich schief an. Er meinte wohl das mit dem Verräter und so.

"Also, pass auf..." Nach etwa drei Minuten erzählen hatte ich geendet.

Harry blickte verblüfft. "Und dann kannst du ihm verzeihen?"

Ja, ich wusste auch nicht warum, aber ich konnte es. Ich nickte. "Ich liebe ihn."

"Mehr als mich?"

"Anders als dich, Schatz!" Ich lehnte mich an Harrys Schulter. Harrys Hand machte sich auf einen unendlich scheinenden Weg zu meinem Rücken. Ich genoss es so angefasst zu werden. Doch zu meinem Vergnügen gesellte sich Angst. 

Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnern, was mein Vater, ähm... Lucius mit mir gemacht hatte. So schnell konnte ich das einfach nicht aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen. Ich wusste zwar, dass Harry mir so etwas nie antun würde, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu überwinden. Als ich das eine Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte, war das als Ablenkung gedacht, zu meinem Spaß halt. 

Doch ich hatte die Vergewaltigung nun realisiert. Und es tat weh.

Harry ließ seine Hände ein bisschen tiefer sinken. Schreckliche Erinnerungen schlichen sich zurück in mein Gedächtnis. Schlagartig drückte ich seine Hände weg, stand auf und bewegte mich zum Fenster.

"Draco, ich....."

"Ist schon gut Harry, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich hab halt im Moment nur zu viel zu bewältigen und so."

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Du verstehst nicht? Natürlich verstehst du nicht. Du wurdest ja auch nicht vergewaltigt. Du weiß ja auch wer deine Eltern waren. Du hast Freunde, die sich um dich kümmern. Dich liebt die ganze Welt. Es heißt immer nur Harry Potter." Ich wusste selbst nicht, warum ich so ausrastete. Harry sagte nichts, wandte sich jedoch von mir ab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Tür. Ich ließ ihn gehen. 

Doch ich wollte nicht, dass er ging. Ich wollte, dass er blieb.

Ohne ihn fühlte ich mich einsam.

Doch vielleicht war es auch Einsamkeit, die ich brauchte. 

Es war doch immer das Gleiche. War man einsam, wollte man Gesellschaft. Hatte man aber Gesellschaft, wollte man allein sein.

Verrücktes Leben. Aber egal. Ich würde eh nicht lange einsam bleiben. 

Just in diesem Moment kam nämlich mein Onk,... ähm,... ich meinte Vater herein. Ja, ich hatte mich mit der Situation immer noch nicht ganz abgefunden und war verwirrt.

Auf jeden Fall kam Severus herein und steuerte direkt auf mein Bett zu. 

"Was willst du?" Ich sah ihn fragend an, als er sich auf mein Bett setzte. 

"Was ist jetzt mit Potter?"

"Hast du doch gesehen, er ist gegangen." Manchmal war es nützlich, wenn man sich dumm stellte. Aber ich wusste, dass es seine Wirkung dieses Mal verfehlen würde. 

"Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Ich will wissen, was da zwischen dir und Potter läuft, und warum er gerade tränenüberströmt aus diesem Zimmer kam." 

Mein Vater war wirklich dreist. Was interessierte ihn das denn? "Das geht dich gar nichts an."

"Ach, das geht mich gar nichts an. Ich glaub schon, schließlich bin ich dein Vater."

"Ja, aber erst seid ein paar Minuten." Er ging mir auf den Nerv. Ich wollte wieder einsam sein. 

"Nein, schon ewig."

"Und warum hast du mir das dann nie gesagt?" Er regte mich auf. Ich durfte mich nicht aufregen, glaubte ich zumindest. Wo war die Pomfrey, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Nicht da, war ja so klar.

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört?" Doch, ich hatte. Aber warum war er jetzt so wütend? Was sollte das? Außerdem, er sagte das er mein Vater wäre. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es stimmte? Er konnte es erfunden haben.

"Lass mich allein. Und halt dich endlich an dein Versprechen mich eine Woche allein zu lassen." 

Und abermals trottete mein Vater aus der Tür. Ich war wieder einsam. Und es war wieder nicht das was ich wollte. 

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Zwei Tage waren vergangen und es war Weihnachten. Eigentlich hatte ich das Fest immer sehr gemocht. Nur dieses Jahr war das anders. Ich würde dieses Jahr wohl ohne meine Eltern feiern müssen.

Naja, eigentlich ja ohne die Leute von denen ich glaubte, dass sie meine Eltern wären. 

Aber ich hatte ja Harry. Und Dumbledore hatte erlaubt, dass ich bei Harry schlafen durfte. Ja, der alte Mann wusste es schon das wir ein Paar waren, bevor wir es ihm erzählt hatten.

Okay, es wusste fast die ganze Schule. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie sie es erfahren hatten. Vielleicht war es ja Harrys total bescheuerter Freund Wiesel gewesen. 

Wie der schon regiert hatte, als Harry es ihm erzählte. Er war ausgerastet, milde ausgedrückt, versteht sich. 

Ich konnte mir bildlich vorstellen, wie er es allen Leuten, die ihm in seiner Wut über den Weg gelaufen sind, lautstark die Geschichte berichtete. 

Aber was sollte es? Jetzt konnte ich so wie so nichts ändern. 

Vielleicht wollte ich das aber auch gar nicht. Sie sollten ruhig alle wissen, jetzt wo ich mir ganz sicher war, dass ich Harry liebte. 

Ich war gerade dabei meine Sachen zu packen, als ich es hinter mir in der Tür knacken hörte.

Schlagartig drehte ich mich um. Auf der Krankenstation hatte ich mich sicher gefühlt, aber hier, ganz allein in den Kerkern Slytherins.... Nein, hier hatte ich Angst.

Und meine Angst sollte bestätigt werden. Da stand er, der Mann, den ich früher meinen Vater nannte.

Er hatte meine Augen, meine Haare, meinen Stil. Es gab nicht viel, dass uns unterschied. Als Lucius so vor mir stand, zweifelte ich die Worte meines Onkels an. es war nur schwer zu glauben, dass Severus mein Vater sein sollte. Wir waren so unterschiedlich. 

"Was willst du denn noch von mir?" Ich sah ihn an. Versuchte die Unsicherheit aus meinen Augen zu verbannen. Und es gelang mir.

"Ich wollte nur mit dir reden." Ja, klar, er kam um mit mir zu reden. Wenn er das aber wirklich wollte, wusste ich nicht, worüber ich mir ihm reden könnte.

"Was hast du mir denn noch zu sagen?"

"Severus hat also mit dir geredet..." Woher wusste er das. Oder war Severus, der elende Verräter, etwa zu ihm gekrabbelt und hatte es ihm brühwarm erzählt?

"Und wenn schon..."

"Glaub ihm kein Wort! Es ist alles gelogen. Ich wollte immer dein bestes!" Ja, lustig, Lucius. Mein Va.... äh,... Lucius wollte MEIN. Er war heute echt zu Späßen aufgelegt. Das einzige, was ich dazu sagen konnte war haha.

"Ich glaube ihn verdammt noch mal mehr, als dir!" Es war gelogen. Ich glaubte keinem von beiden mehr. Und eigentlich wollte ich auch gar nicht schreien. Es kam einfach so über mich und ich konnte es nicht verdrängen.

"Du bist ein Malfoy, Draco. Und ich habe keine Lust, dass du unsre Ehre durch den Dreck ziehst. Auch wenn du weißt, dass ich nicht dein Vater bin..." Aha er gab es also zu. "....wissen es die anderen Leute nicht. Und deshalb könntest du den Ruf der Familie Malfoy kaputt machen, wenn du weiterhin mit diesem Potter rumhängst." Von Lucius würde ich mir ja wohl gar nichts sagen lassen.

"Kann dir ja wohl egal sein, was ich mit Harry mache oder nicht."

Oops, der Satz war wohl ziemlich zweideutig geraten. Jedenfalls schluckte Lucius ziemlich heftig.

"Du nennst ihn Harry und machst... ähm,... und machst Sachen mit ihm?" Lucius sah mich mit geweiteten Augen an. 

Es schockte ihn und das gefiel mir.

"Ja, und?" Fordernd grinste ich ihn an.

"Heißt das etwa, dass du schwul bist?"

Als ich nickte, kippte nun auch noch Lucius' Kinnlade herunter. Noch nie hatte ich es geschafft, ihn derartig aus der Fassung zu bringen.

In dem Moment, als Lucius noch einmal etwas sagen wollte, hörte ich Schritte. Er schien sie auch zu hören. 

Leise zischte er: "Ich werde es schon zu verhindern wissen, dass du und Potter etwas mit einander habt."

Dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit. 

Ich stand verdutz da und war viel zu geschockt, um ihn zurück zu halten.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

So, Leute das war es mal wieder!

Ich habe ‚Alles oder nichts' jetzt ganz fertig. 

Es sind 13 Kapitel. Vielleicht werde ich noch ein alternatives Ende schreiben. Könnt ihr mir dann aber im letzten Kapitel sagen, ob ihr das wollt.

Wie waren / sind eure Ferien eigentlich? 

Naja, ich hab ja jetzt noch drei Wochen. Kann ich ja noch ein bisschen schreiben.

Ich hab auch schon ne neue Idee für eine Story. Ein bisschen Horror, trotzdem Slash.

Wär lieb, wenn sich jemand finden würde der das Beta ließt. Es wird ‚Der Fluch des Drachen' heißen.

Wenn jemand Lust hat, bitte melden unter: Jennifer-Dietrich@t-online.de 


	12. 12

Danke an alle Reviewer:  
  
@Angel344: Danke für das Review. Tja, Snape ist halt neugierig. Wohnst du in NRW?  
  
@selene: Ich sag aber trotzdem danke. Tja, ich könnte jetzt ja sagen, dass du mich umbringen könntest, denn die Story ist schon fertig auf meinem PC. Aber ich lass das einfach. Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte. Wann schreibst du eigentlich was neues? Ich warte!  
  
@sora151085: *sich bedankt* Super, dass du weiter ließt. *freu* Wirst du mir was antun, wenn Lucius Harry was antut? *g*  
  
@Assassin: Sorry, wegen Japan! Danke für das Review. Wir werden sehen, ob er das kann.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Leider alles außer die Handlung nicht meins. Die Figuren gehören alle Joanne K Rowling, die mir überings nicht Draco verkaufen will. *heul*  
  
Summary: Stimmt schon seid einigen Kapiteln nicht mehr und wird daher auch nicht mehr angegeben.  
  
Warnings: Okay, wenn man bis hier hin gelesen hat, sollte man wissen, dass das hier eine Slash FF ist. Aber ich sag es trotzdem noch mal. Wenn man das nicht mag, sollte man es nicht lesen.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Widmung: An Tom, Sweetlove89, Schuschu-chan und meine Reviewer und Leser.  
  
Thanx an Sweetlove fürs Betalesen.  
  
Jetzt nur noch: Viel Spaß beim lesen. Und bitte lieb reviewen.  
  
12/13  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Ich konnte es nicht zuordnen. Besonders der letzte Satz gab mir zu denken.  
  
Doch bevor ich viel darüber nachdenken konnte, stand die Person, zu der die Schritte gehörten, schon vor mir.  
  
Harry!  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?" Eindringlich sah ich meinen Freund an.  
  
"Naja, du warst so lange weg, und da dachte ich, ich könnte ja mal nach dir sehen." Ja, Harry war so unglaublich fürsorglich.  
  
Jetzt musste ich für ihn sorgen. Ich hatte ihn in den Schlamassel gezogen und ich würde ihn da auch wieder rausholen.  
  
Aber er wusste noch gar nichts davon. Ich würde es ihm wohl erzählen müssen.  
  
"Harry...", fing ich an.  
  
Angesprochener lächelte kurz, blickte dann aber ehr fragend.  
  
Also sprach ich weiter: "... ich... du... ach was soll es.... Lucius weiß von uns. Und er findet es nicht gut..." Okay, es war untertrieben. "Er hasst es, und er wird alles dafür tun, dass ich den Ruf der Familie Malfoy nicht zerstöre."  
  
Harrys Fragezeichen auf der Stirn wurde aber dennoch nicht kleiner, sondern schien sich ehr zu vergrößern.  
  
"Verstehst du denn nicht, Harry? Der Mann ist krank. Er schreckt sogar vor Mord nicht zurück. Harry..." Ich schüttelte ihn leicht, aber effektvoll. "...du musst mir versprechen, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Und nicht mehr allein am Wald entlang läufst. Es ist so wie so besser, wenn du alles nur noch mit jemanden zusammen machst."  
  
Harry nahm mich in den Arm. "Ich liebe dich!"  
  
Ich hatte zwar mit etwas anderem gerechnet, antwortete dann aber doch: "Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung und holte mein Gepäck. Dann ging ich mit Harry zusammen rauf zum Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Es war unerwartet der schönste Weihnachtsmorgen, den ich je erlebt hatte. Ich wachte neben Harry auf. Wenn man 'neben' sagen konnte. Harry war nämlich schon wach und packte eifrig seine Geschenke aus.  
  
Als ich mich kurz räusperte blickte er auf. "Komm schon, willst du nicht sehen, was du bekommen hast?" Harry zog mich am Ärmel hinunter zu Bettende.  
  
"Ich bekomme doch eh nichts." Zärtlich versuchte ich mich aus seinem Griff zu lösen.  
  
"Quatsch, guck doch mal. Alle für dich."  
  
Und tatsächlich. Am Bettende lagen sechs Päckchen, nur für mich bestimmt. Von wem die wohl alle waren? Ich hatte zwar immer viele Geschenke bekommen, aber die waren dann hauptsächlich von meiner Mutter und meinem Va.... Lucius. Natürlich hatte ich auch immer eins von Severus bekommen, aber das war dann höchstens eine Kleinigkeit.  
  
Aber im Moment hatte ich ja niemanden mehr. Außer Harry versteht sich. Und Severus war auch da, aber mit dem wollte ich im Moment nichts zu tun haben.  
  
Sofort machte ich mich daran die hübsch eingepackten Geschenke auszupacken.  
  
Das erste war von Harry. Es war ein Taschenmesser. Ich küsste Harry überschwenglich und bedankte mich artig. Ja, ich war gut erzogen. Wenn auch von jemanden, auf den ich verzichten hätte können.  
  
"Komm schon, lass sehen, was du noch bekommen hast." Mein Schatz war aber neugierig.  
  
Aber ich war gnädig und packte brav weiter aus. Dort war noch ein neuer Kessel von Severus, den er auch hätte behalten können, aber gut..., Zitronendrops von Dumbledore, ein kitschiges rosa Armband von Pansy und ein Schal von Crabbe und Goyle. Jetzt hatte ich nur noch ein Geschenk vor mir liegen. Es sah aus, als wäre es nur ein Umschlag oder der Gleichen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von wem das sein konnte. Gespannt riss ich das Papier herunter.  
  
Es war wirklich en Umschlag. Ich drehte ihn von links nach recht. Noch immer war kein Absender zu erkennen und ein Wappen war auch nicht eingraviert.  
  
"Hast du ein Ahnung, von wem der ist?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Natürlich hatte ich eine Ahnung, aber ich wollte Harry nicht damit belaste, nicht bevor ich wusste, dass sie sich bestätigen würde.  
  
Ein dickes Stück Pergament kam zum Vorschein.  
  
Mit schon fast zittrigen Händen klappte ich es auf.  
  
Und ich sollte mit meinen Vorahnungen recht behalten. Auf dem Blatt stand mit großen Lettern geschrieben: "Mein Geschenk an dich. Ein reiner Ruf ohne Potter. Noch heute!!!!!"  
  
Ich wurde immer blasser, das spürte ich. Harry beobachtete mich.  
  
"Was ist los, Draco? Zeig schon her. Was steht da drauf?" Harry riss mir das Stück Papier aus den Händen. Und las die zwei Zeilen schweigend.  
  
"Was...was soll das bedeuten?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
War Harry wirklich so naiv? "Er will dich umbringen, verdammt. Aber ich werde das nicht zulassen."  
  
Harry sah mich entsetzt an. "Das sind doch alles leere Drohungen, oder?"  
  
Ich starrte ihn an. Blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Dann senkte ich meinen Blick. Ich hatte die Angst in seinen Augen aufflammen sehen können. Deshalb zwang ich mich dazu "Ja!" zu sagen.  
  
Aber ich wusste, dass es nicht die Wahrheit war.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Es war schon spät geworden. Harry und ich hatten einen schönen Tag gehabt, auch wenn uns die Angst immer verfolgt hatte.  
  
Arm in Arm ließen wir uns in sein Bett fallen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Harry lasziv und machte sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen.  
  
Ich wollte gewohnt antworten, sah aber die Lust in seinen Augen und auch er Tonfall blieb mir nicht ganz unbemerkt.  
  
"Heißt das, du willst...." Weiter kam ich nicht, denn Harry nickte stürmisch.  
  
Wir hatten nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen, seid dem einen Mal direkt nach meiner Vergewaltigung.  
  
Das hier würde sicher anders sein. Unser reguläres erstes Mal.  
  
"Willst du etwa nicht?"  
  
Harrys Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Ich war wohl etwas abwesend gewesen.  
  
"Natürlich, Schatz! Ich hab nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie unser... wie es letztes Mal war."  
  
Harry Tränen versiegelten.  
  
"Es wird nicht weder so sein, oder?"  
  
"Nein!" Zärtlich küsste ich ihn auf den Mund.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Es war wunderschön gewesen. Erst nach Mitternacht hatten wir aufgehört uns zu lieben. Im Moment lagen wir nebeneinander in Harrys Bett.  
  
"Sollen wir nicht noch ein bisschen raus gehen, die Sterne beobachten?"  
  
"Ja, super Idee." Ich hätte ihm jetzt jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Ich dachte an nichts anderes mehr, als an ihn. An nichts, was am Vortag passiert war, und an nichts was in den letzten Wochen passiert war. (1)  
  
Ich hätte mich besser daran erinnern sollen. Es hätte einiges erspart, aber ich ging wie auf Wolken.  
  
Naja, so trotteten wir also mitten in der Nacht im leeren Schulgebäude umher. Ich fühlte wie Harry instinktiv nach meiner Hand griff. Eigentlich war ich ihm ziemlich dankbar dafür, denn wenn ich ehrlich war hatte ich ein bisschen Angst. Auch wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste wo vor.  
  
Harry und ich stiegen die Stufen zum See hinab und setzten uns an eine von Weiden verhängte Stelle.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit, Harry, wir müssen eingeschlafen sein. Zum Glück ist es noch nicht so spät..., oder früh, wie du willst. Ich wette wenn wir uns beeilen, und in dein Zimmer verschwinden, merkt keiner was."  
  
"Schatz, ich bin nicht mal wach. Wenn du das jetzt noch mal gaaanz langsam für mich wiederholst, versteh ich vielleicht mehr als die Hälfte."  
  
Aber ich dachte gar nicht daran. Dafür war jetzt nun wirklich keine Zeit. So schnell es ging zog ich Harry auf die Beine und rannte mit Harry im Schlepptau hoch zum Schloss.  
  
Harry stolperte zweimal, überstand den restlichen Weg aber einigermaßen unbeschädigt.  
  
"Draco, können wir mal Pause machen?"  
  
Erst wollte ich verneinen, dann fiel mir aber ein, dass wenn uns hier jemand erwischen würde, mir genug Ausreden einfallen würden um uns jeglichen Ärger zu ersparen. "Okay!"  
  
Wir lehnten uns an die Wand irgendwo in der Nähe des Zaubertränkeklassenraums.  
  
Ich spürte wie Hände um mich griffen und mich besitzergreifend an den zugehörigen Körper zogen. Sogleich fingen weiche Lippen an die meinen zu liebkosten. Ich erwiderte Harrys Kuss leidenschaftlich.  
  
Nach einer Weile lösten sich unsere Lippen, doch die Umarmung blieb bestehen.  
  
Ein Räuspern ließ mich erschrecken und Harry und ich drehten uns synchron zu der Geräuschquelle um.  
  
"Lucius!" Geschockt sank ich zurück in Harrys Arme. Hätte er mich nicht gehalten, wäre ich wohl ganz einfach weggekippt.  
  
"Sieh an, sieh an. Mein Sohn ist also wirklich eine kleine dumme Schwuchtel. Aber das wird sich bald ändern. Hab ich dir ja versprochen..."  
  
Mit immer noch zitternden Knien richtete ich mich auf. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich die Kraft nahm, aber ich spie die Worte förmlich heraus: "Erstens bin ich nicht dein Sohn. Zweitens bin ich nicht dumm.... Schwul vielleicht, aber das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an. Und drittens will ich gar nicht von Harry getrennt werden."  
  
Lucius brach in Schallendes Gelächter aus. "Ist dir in letzter Zeit nicht aufgefallen, dass es mir ziemlich egal ist, was du willst?"  
  
Er kam einige Schritte näher auf uns zu.  
  
Plötzlich zuckte er seinen Zauberstab und schrie: "Ich werde den Ruf unserer Familie retten!"  
  
Ich merkte, wie Harry begann zu zittern und dann zusammen sackte.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
(1) Sorry, dass das alles so verdammt kitschig ist, aber das passt im Moment irgendwie zu meiner Stimmung. *g*  
  
Hi Leute,  
  
so das war also der vorletzte Teil von 'Alles oder nichts'.  
  
Sagt mir bitte wie er euch gefallen hat. Ich würd mich über Reviews echt freuen.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	13. 13

Danke wie immer an meine tollen Reviewer:  
  
@Angel344: Danke für das Review. Hier ist dann also der letzte Teil.  
  
@sora: *sich bedankt* Jaja, ich weiß, die Stelle war gemein. Wenn ihr wollt, könnte ich ne Fortsetzung zu dem Alternativen Ende schreiben. Weil das Ende hier ist endgültig.  
  
@Virginia: Danke sehr. Tut mir leid. Echt. Ich will euch eigentlich gar nicht quälen.  
  
@selene: Jaja, ich weiß. Alle denken, ich bin gemein. *heul* *g* (Ich glaub ich leide unter Stimmungsschwankungen.) Danke, dass du reviewt hast.  
  
@Ratty: Danke sehr. Na klar mach ich.  
  
@Assassin: Danke schön. Nein, so lange werde ich euch nicht auf die Folter spannen. Hier ist schon das nächste Chap.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Ich habe es immer noch nicht geschafft, Joanne K. Rowling oder Warner Brothers zu überreden mir alle Rechte an Harry Potter zu überlassen, oder wenigstens an Draco, aber die Handlung ist, auch wenn sie mit diesem Kapitel abgeschlossen sein wird, meine. *heul* Dachte gar nicht das mir der Schluss so schwer fällt.  
  
Summary: Draco ist unendlich verzweifelt. Seine Mutter ist tot, seine Vater in Askaban. Und dann ist da auch noch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. (Naja, eigentlich trifft alles nicht mehr zu. Nur die Tatsache, das seine Mutter tot ist stimmt noch, aber für das letzte Chap *heul* muss es auch noch reichen. )  
  
Warnings: Immer noch Slash. Leider (oder auch nicht), auf jeden Fall kommt in diesem Kapitel auch death vor. Ist halt der Abschluss meiner Story. Und die hat halt . ich erzähl schon wieder viel zu viel. Den Rest müsst ihr dann aber selber lesen. Okay, wer so etwas nicht lesen will muss einfach nur auf zurück in der oberen (bei mir ist das zumindest da!) Leiste klicken. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich nicht gerade so happy war, als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe. Aber ich mag es. Eigentlich ist es mein Lieblingskapitel.  
  
Pairings: Alle, die die Story schon länger verfolgen wissen das es Draco/ Harry ist/war.  
  
Widmung: Ich dachte, das ich die Widmung dieses Mal ein bisschen ändere. Ich widme sie erst einmal allen Lesern, die es bis hier hin geschafft haben. Dann natürlich auch den Dreien, denen es auch vorher schon gegolten hat. Sweetlove89, Lena und dem süßen Tom Felton. Ich möchte aber auch meine Reviewer nicht vergessen *knuddeltsiealle*:  
  
Tinkalili, silvi, Mene Malfoy, selene, yvymaus, Ivine, beckymalfoy, Shelley, sweetlove89, Asuka, Jessy, lesemandy, Angel, Assassin, gnufi, sora151085, Angel344, Anderegwen, Virginia, Ratty  
  
Danke, eure Reviews waren super.  
  
Reviews: Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel meiner ersten FF. Ich würde mich natürlich über jedes Review freuen.  
  
Danke noch einmal an Sweetlove89, die es die ganze Zeit durchgehalten hat, das hier beta zu lesen.  
  
Dieses Chap ist im Präsents geschrieben. Das hängt damit zusammen, .ach ihr werdet es schon erfahren.  
  
So, jetzt hab ich aber genug geredet.  
  
Viel Spaß wünsche ich ein letztes mal bei dieser Story.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
13/13  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
Kälte umringt mich. Das hat wohl nicht nur damit zu tun, das ich hier draußen auf dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts stehe, sondern auch mit den Ereignissen die mir widerfahren sind. Meine Gefühle durchströmen mich. Sie sind stärker als sonst. Ich fröstele, aber das macht nun auch nicht mehr viel.  
  
Wie in Trance erinnere ich mich nur noch an die letzten Stunden. Am liebsten würde ich die Geschehnisse verdrängen, doch das geht nicht.  
  
Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie das geschehen konnte? Wie ich das zulassen konnte, ist fraglich. Er hatte ihn getötet. Alles ist so gekommen, wie ich es in meinem Traum gesehen hatte. Ich hätte ihn retten müssen, doch ich habe versagt. Genau wie bei Mutter. Harry war in meinen Armen gestorben und ich hatte nichts tun können. Das einzige, was ich in diesem Moment fühlte, war Hass. Hass gegen den Mann den ich früher Vater nannte. Stetig ansteigender Hass gegen ihn. Es war nun schon der zweit Mensch, den ich geliebt hatte, den er, Lucius, getötet hatte.  
  
Tja, ich hatte ihn dann auch getötet. Mir ist und war es egal, ob ich dafür in der Hölle schmoren muss. Warum sollte ich Reue spüren? Was ich getan habe war nicht unrecht. Ich konnte ihn nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen. Er hat alles getötet, was ich geliebt habe. Dafür musste er büßen.  
  
Harry wurde heute morgen beerdigt. Neben seinen Eltern. Ich denke, dass es das war, was er gewollt hätte. Er hat seine Eltern geliebt, obwohl er sie nie gekannt hatte. Und ich denke, dass sie stolz auf ihn gewesen wären.  
  
Lucius hatten sie in die Familien Gruft gebracht. Ich habe es veranlasst. Sollte er doch bei all unseren gefühlskalten Verwandten liegen. Ich habe in meinem Abschiedsbrief geschrieben, dass ich lieber bei Harry auf dem Friedhof bleiben würde.  
  
Natürlich waren gestern sofort die Auroren gekommen, als sie von dem doppelten Totschlag hörten. Ich wurde vom Zauberministerium verhört. Sie hatten gesagt, das es das einzig richtige war, was ich getan hatte. Das weiß ich auch. Dennoch fühlt Mord sich falsch an, wie ich festgestellt habe. Wenn ich es noch ändern könnte, würde ich es sicher tun. Doch das geht ja nicht.  
  
Ich bin froh, das ich einen Weg gefunden habe dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzten. Wie sollte ich als ein Schatten meiner selbst weiterleben? Ohne Harry war ich gar nichts. Ich würde wie ein Gespenst durch die Gänge laufen.  
  
Ich denke, es ist das beste für mich. Ich sehe keinen anderen Ausweg, außer den Tod. Es wird ja nicht schmerzhaft werden. Hoffe ich.  
  
Ich bewege mich langsam auf die Absperrung zu. Meine Knie werden weicher. Ist es wirklich das beste?  
  
Ja.  
  
Einen anderen Ausweg gibt es nicht. Ich habe ihn gesucht und nicht gefunden.  
  
Nun stehe ich hinter der Barriere, die vorher noch so schützend vor mir war.  
  
"Tun sie es nicht Mr Malfoy!" Ein nach Luft ringender Schulleiter steht hinter. Was will er noch? Und wie hat er mich gefunden? Hat er etwa meinen Abschiedsbrief zu früh gefunden? Das war nicht gut. Er sollte sich keine Vorwürfe machen. "Nicht, Mr Malfoy, bitte!"  
  
"Warum nicht. Mein Leben ist zerstört. Harry ist tot. Meine Mutter ist tot. Warum sollte ich mein Leben so weiterführen? Es würde nichts bringen."  
  
"Harry hätte gewollt, das sie jetzt nicht aufgeben. Und ich kann sie nicht einfach springen lassen, wenn ich dabei bin." Harry hätte auch nicht ohne mich weiterleben wollen. Das weiß ich. Außerdem hatte ich ihm geschworen, dass ich ihn nie alleine lassen würde.  
  
"Dann gehen sie." Ich werde springen. Es gibt kein zurück mehr.  
  
"Ich werde nicht gehen, auch wenn es das ist, was sie wollen. Ich denke gar nicht daran sie springen zu lassen." Er sieht mich aus seinen großen Augen umrandet mit den halbmondförmigen Gläsern der Brille ernst an.  
  
"Das ist mir klar." Bleibt nur noch zu überlegen, wie ich ihn los werde.  
  
"Draco, niemand würde ihnen böse sein. Falls es das ist, wovor sie Angst haben." Als ob ich vor meinen Mitschülern Angst hätte.  
  
"Nein, es sind mein Gewissen und mein Gedächtnis, vor denen ich Angst habe. Und jetzt gehen sie, bitte." Bitte geh Dumbledore, bitte. Lange halte ich dieses Zugerede nicht mehr aus.  
  
Was soll ich tun? Er geht nicht. Das tut er wahrscheinlich auch nicht in absehbarer Zukunft. Also.  
  
Ich brauche eine Idee, aber schnell.  
  
Gut, es könnte klappen.  
  
Wenn das nicht klappt bin ich im Eimer.  
  
Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Oh bei Merlin, ich zittere. Soll ich es wirklich tun?  
  
Ja, es ist meine einzige Chance ihn nicht da mit rein zu ziehen.  
  
'Tu es nicht Draco, tu es nicht,' flüstert eine Stimme in meinem Kopf. War das. Harry! Nein, das habe ich mir bestimmt nur eingebildet. Oder doch nicht?  
  
Ich zücke meinen Stab. Dumbledore sieht mich nur fragend an. Versucht er mich zu verwirren? Ich werde mich nicht verwirren lassen.  
  
Leise flüstere ich die Formel. Auf diesen Spruch schien Dumbledore nicht gefasst gewesen zu sein.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig schützen. Es ist alles gelaufen, wie ich gehofft hatte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Dumbledore, aber ich will nicht, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Das brauchen sie nämlich wirklich nicht." Kann er mich eigentlich hören, wenn er versteinert ist? Wer weiß?  
  
Es nützt nichts noch weiter über den alten Mann nachzudenken. Dafür ist keine Zeit mehr. Vielleicht wollte er mich warnen. Hoffentlich war es die richtige Entscheidung.  
  
Ja, ich hoffe inständig, das es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Sie ist endgültig.  
  
Ein Zurück gibt es nicht.  
  
Aber ich will es.  
  
Bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass ich in den Himmel und nicht in die Hölle komme. Denn sonst wäre mein Versprechen Harry gegenüber nicht eingelöst. Und man soll Versprechen doch nicht brechen.  
  
"Harry! Ich liebe dich über alles. Bis in den Tod." Die Worte hallen in meinem Kopf wider.  
  
Jedoch meine Stimme geht in der Stille die hier oben herrscht unter. Es ist fast beunruhigend. Doch was mache ich mir darüber noch Gedanken?  
  
Ich sollte es jetzt hinter mich bringen. Je länger es dauert, desto schlimmer wird es.  
  
Ich lehne mich langsam nach vorne.  
  
Weiter und weiter.  
  
Ich falle. Das Gefühl ist kein schlechtes. Es kribbelt wie Achterbahn fahren, nur stärker.  
  
Es flimmert vor meinen Augen. Mein Verstand setzt aus. Ich spüre nichts mehr. Ich hatte gehofft, das ich den Aufprall nicht spüren würde.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war es also. Ich bin traurig. *heul*  
  
Draco ist jetzt also tot. Harry auch und Lucius.  
  
Naja, ich mag das Ende, aber den Schreibstil find ich im Moment nicht so toll.  
  
Findet ihr es schlimm, das Dumbledore versteinert ist? Ich wusste erst nicht so recht, ob ich das machen sollte. Hab mich dann aber doch dafür entscheiden, denn sonst wäre es nicht so ausgegangen, wie ich wollte.  
  
Ich weiß gar nicht, ob man so lange denken kann, wenn man von so etwas Hohem 'stürzt'. Bei mir kann er das jetzt.  
  
Meint ihr, das Draco so richtig reagiert hat? Hätte ich ihn nicht springen lassen sollen?  
  
Jetzt nur noch eine Frage: Wollt ihr ein alternatives Ende? Bei genug Leuten die das wollen schreib ich eins. Ich würde dann nach Chap 12 weiterschreiben...  
  
Und ich würd mich auch eventuell zu einer Fortsetzung überreden lassen.  
  
Hoffe, ich 'lese' euch bei der nächsten FF oder Fortsetzung wieder.  
  
Würde mich auf jeden Fall freuen.  
  
See Ya  
  
Dracos-Honey  
  
PS: Wäre super wenn ihr auch für diesen Teil reviewen würdet. 


	14. Alternatives Ende

Danke für die lieben Reviews. Ich hab über 60. Mehr als ich am Anfang zu träumen gewagt habe:  
  
@Angel344: Na so ganz aus ist es ja noch nicht. Danke für das Review. Hab mich ganz doll gefreut.  
  
@Assassin: Danke für das Review. Ist echt lieb von dir.  
  
@Ivine: Gut, hier ist dann also das alternative Ende. Danke sehr für das Review.  
  
@sora151085: Ja, danke für das Review.  
  
@selene: Danke, dass du alle Teile durchgehalten hast. Lesen uns auf jeden Fall wieder! *g*  
  
@Tujet: Danke sehr. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Danke, danke.  
  
@Schuschu-chan: Danke! Ein bisschen crazy biste ja schon, aber trotzdem super. Haste wieder zu viel Punika getrunken? *g* Außerdem hab ich die drei nicht umgebracht, wollte ich ja nur mal sagen. Das waren die selber.  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Immer noch nicht alles meins. Joanne will es mir einfach nicht überlassen.  
  
Summary: Gibt keins mehr.  
  
Warnings: Slash FF. Wer damit nicht klarkommt, soll es halt nicht lesen. Aber wenn man bis hier gelesen hat, kann man auch gleich weiterlesen.  
  
Widmung. Alle die, die das Alternative Ende wollten.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Überings: Wäre super wenn ein paar von euch auch meine neue Story lesen würden. Sie heißt 'Der Fluch des Drachen'.  
  
Story wieder in der Vergangenheit.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
Der Teil spielt nach Chap11.  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Alternatives Ende  
  
Dracos P.o.V.  
  
~Plötzlich zuckte er seinen Zauberstab und schrie: "Ich werde den Ruf unserer Familie retten!"  
  
Ich merkte, wie Harry begann zu zittern und dann zusammen sackte.~  
  
"Neeeeeeeeein!" Mit einem Ruck war ich vor Harry gesprungen.  
  
"Geh aus dem Weg, Junge!" Lucius sah mich eindringlich an.  
  
"Vergiss es. Du wirst ihm nichts tun."  
  
Lucius lachte schallend auf. "Und was willst du dagegen tun?"  
  
Ich antwortete nicht. Was hätte ich schon sagen sollen?  
  
Und dann war es so, als hörte ich etwas hinter mit. Zwar leise, aber da war etwas.  
  
Lucius durfte es auf keinen Fall merken. Wenn es ein Lehrer war, konnte er Harry und mich vielleicht retten.  
  
"Hattest du mal nen Freund, ich mein son richtigen?." Naja, das war nicht gut, aber wenigstens etwas.  
  
"Was?" Er sah mich irritiert an.  
  
Gut, ich hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht.  
  
"Ja ja, du hast mich schon verstanden."  
  
Immer noch leicht verwirrt stand er dort.  
  
"Das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an." Aufgebracht sah Lucius mich jetzt an.  
  
Ich schnaubte. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis derjenige zu dem die Schritte gehörten hier ankommen würde.  
  
Und dann tauchte er hinter einer Ecke. Ich glaube, ich war noch nie so glücklich ihn zu sehen. Severus hatte ich nicht erwartet.  
  
Severus erschrak im ersten Moment als er Lucius sah. Faste sich dann aber und ging leise auf ihn zu. Er wusste wohl, was es bedeuten würde wenn er es nicht schaffen würde Lucius zu überlisten.  
  
Aber war er überhaupt auf unserer Seite?  
  
Lucius hatte von den Ganzen nichts mitbekommen. Und sehen konnte er Severus auch nicht, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.  
  
Was würde jetzt passieren?  
  
Es waren noch ungefähr 10 Meter, die die beiden von einander trennten.  
  
Severus lief weiter. Und Lucius schien nun auch gemerkt zu haben, dass dort hinter ihm etwas war.  
  
Schlagartig drehte er sich um.  
  
War nun alles aus?  
  
"Ach Severus, du bist es nur.", sagte er fast aufatmend.  
  
Lucius wandte sich wieder mir und Harry zu.  
  
Würde Severus uns, besonders mich seinen Sohn, ganz verraten?  
  
Aber Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Lucius. "Du wirst dafür bezahlen, was du Draco angetan hast. Avada Kedavra."  
  
Auf der Stelle fiel Lucius um. Der geschockte Ausdruck war aus seinem Gesicht nicht zu mehr verbannen. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich verhalten sollte.  
  
"Der Fluch war unverzeihlich." Ich sah Severus eindringlich an.  
  
"Nicht so unverzeihlich, wie das was er dir angetan hat." Langsam kam er auf mich zu. Geradezu zärtlich nahm er mich in den Arm.  
  
"Ich liebe dich mein Sohn, und ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen." Ich lächelte kurz, dann befreite ich mich aus seiner Umarmung. Ob ich ihn verzeihen konnte wusste ich in diesem Moment noch nicht. Aber ich konnte es ja versuchen.  
  
Ich bewegte mich auf Harry zu. Behutsam nahm ich ihn in den Arm "Darf ich vorstellen, mein Freund."  
  
Severus fiel wie aus allen Wolken und war im ersten Moment geschockt. "Es ist wohl besser, wir reden bei einem Butterbier in Hogsmead weiter...."  
  
Maybe tbc  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, dass war das alternative Ende. Es ist ziemlich kurz, ich weiß. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.  
  
Bitte Reviewt auch so lieb zu diesem Teil.  
  
Danke, dass ihr so weit gelesen habt.  
  
Bis denne  
  
Dracos-Honey 


End file.
